


Girl’s Night Out

by tchele



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Ellie and Nick FWB after 16.02 slight mention of 16.10





	1. Chapter 1

“You ready Ellie?” Jack Sloane asked the younger blonde as she walked down the steps into the bullpen.

“Almost, why don’t you go down to the lab and I’ll meet you there.” Ellie answered distractedly.

“Where are you ladies off to tonight?” Nick asked.

“Girls Night at a bar on Second. Since Abby is in town we thought it would be fun to go out.” Jack answered.

“Who is going?” Nick asked.

“The two of us, Abby, Kasie, and Alex.” Jack answered as the elevator doors closed.

Ellie finished what she was working on and closed down her computer.“Ride down to the lab with me?” She asked.

Nick jumped at the chance. Unbeknownst to anyone else they had been sleeping together for months. They were very clear on the ground rules, it wasn’t a relationship, but what had started as an occasional night together had recently become more nights spent together than apart.

The elevator was empty when they stepped inside. It began its descent down to the lab before Ellie reached over and pulled the emergency stop and brought her lips crashing down on Nick’s. “Well that was unexpected.” He said when she pulled away.

“I don’t know why I did that.” Ellie replied distractedly as she restarted the elevator. 

“Well have fun on your girls night, and remember don’t drink and drive. Call me if you need a ride.” Nick teased.

“I think I’m Designated Driver tonight, not like I can get drunk anyway.” Ellie reminded him.

“I thought we tested that theory and proved you could in fact get drunk?” Nick asked. “Wanna try again?”

“Not tonight. You going home?” Ellie asked.

“Probably hit the gym, then head home.” Nick answered.

“Have fun.” Ellie said as she stepped out of the elevator.

Two hours later

“You know Ellie you don’t have to be our Designated Driver tonight. I don’t drink, not since I broke Gibbs boat that one time. Even if I did we could get an Uber or a cab.” Abby said as she watched Ellie nurse a ginger ale.

“It’s ok Abs. I probably shouldn’t be drinking right now anyway.” Ellie replied.

“Ok, what’s going on Ellie? You aren’t drinking, you aren’t eating all the crazy bar food you love, you’re moody, you’re quiet, basically you aren’t yourself.” Jack asked. “What’s wrong?”

Ellie looked around before she confessed in a whisper only Jack could hear. “I’m late. Like really late.”

“Really? I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone.” Jack replied as she pulled Ellie close. “Have you taken a test?”

Ellie shook her head.

“Don’t you think you should?” Jack said softly.

“I have one in my purse.” Ellie replied quietly.

“Ok. Come on. Let’s go in the bathroom now.” Jack commanded as she ushered Ellie to the small bathroom.

Ellie took the test and Jack set the timer on her cellphone. “So you said you’re really late. What does that mean?” Jack asked.

“Like three weeks.” Ellie answered head in hands.

“Ok, and what are you going to do if it’s positive?” Jack asked softly.

Ellie shrugged.

“Would the father be supportive?” Jack asked. “Or would you consider other options, or adoption?”

“I don’t know. We talked about kids once and he didn’t want them, but he might have changed his mind. I don’t know if I could consider adoption. I mean I only took care of that baby for two days and I got attached and he wasn’t our baby. I don’t know that I could feel it grow and kick and let it go.” Ellie answered.

“You’d be amazed at what you can do when you have to. I’m going to tell you something that no one else knows. Well Gibbs might know, but not because I told him but because he might have figured it out.” Jack took a deep breath. “I was pregnant and not in a position to take care of a baby. I weighed all my options and decided it wasn’t her fault I wasn’t ready and I found the best place for her. I’m not saying that if it’s positive that’s what I think you should do. I just telling you that I understand what you are feeling.”

Before Ellie could reply the timer went off. “Can you look at it?” Ellie asked.

Jack squeezed Ellie’s hand and looked. “It’s positive.” She said softly. “What do you want to do?”

“I think I need to go tell Abby I’m bailing on Girls Night. I’m not really any fun tonight.” Ellie replied.

“Can I ask you a question?” Jack asked.

“Sure.” Ellie answered with a watery smile.

“How long have you been seeing Nick?” Jack asked.

Ellie sighed. “Six months. How did you know?” She queried.

“Wow. Six months? When you talked about the baby from the case at Christmas you said you got attached and he wasn’t even ‘our baby.’ You and Nick took care of him. I took a guess. I never would have guessed you were dating though.” Jack answered.

“We aren’t. It started after he got arrested. He showed up on my doorstep depressed, we both were, he was drunk. I sobered him up and we ended up in bed together. Then it kept happening. Then one day we decided it could keep happening as long as we both wanted it but no strings attached just whatever. Lately though it’s been different. We’ve spent more nights together where we just slept, or if we did hookup nobody left in the middle of the night.” Ellie confessed with a sigh. “I should probably go talk to him.”

“Might be a good idea. Call me if you need anything. Doesn’t matter what time it is. Got it? You need anything call me.” Jack said.

“Got it. Thanks Jack.” Ellie replied with a hug.

Ellie left the bathroom and found Abby. “I’m not feeling well, can you make sure everyone gets home ok?” She asked.

“Yeah. No problem. Call me in the morning? Maybe we can do brunch if you are up to it?” Abby answered.

“I’ll let you know. Thanks Abby.” Ellie said as she left the bar.

“Where did Ellie go?” Alex asked.

“She had somewhere to be.” Jack said cryptically.

Nick had just gotten out of the shower when there was an insistent knocking at his door. Wondering who was at his door since he knew Ellie was with the girls he quickly pulled on a shirt and sweatpants and rushed to answer the door. He was surprised to find Ellie on his doorstep but his surprise was replaced by concern when he noticed she was pale and her eyes were red like she’d been crying.

“Ellie? What’s wrong? What happened? Are you ok?” He asked drawing her into his arms. 

“No. I’m afraid you are going to hate me.” Ellie answered.

“I could never hate you, B. Let’s sit down.” Nick said as he led her to the couch before grabbing some bottled water from the kitchen. “So what happened to Girls Night? Thought you were the Designated Driver?”

“Abby is always the Designated Driver. She never drinks because one time she got drunk at Gibbs’ and broke his boat.” Ellie confessed.

“Wow, never knew that about Abby. So why’d you tell me you weren’t drinking?” Nick asked.

“Because ‘I can’t drink because I think I might be pregnant’ isn’t something I wanted to say in the office.” Ellie answered quietly.

“Are you serious?” Nick asked.

Ellie nodded.

“Did you already take a test?” Nick asked.

“Yes.” Ellie answered. “Tonight at the bar, long story, it was positive. What are we going to do, Nick?”

“What do you want to do?” Nick asked.

“I want to be a mom, but I need to know that you believe me that I didn’t do this on purpose. I would never do that.” Ellie answered, eyes wide.

“Ellie I could never think that. How far along do you think you are?” Nick asked.

“About five weeks.” Ellie answered quietly.

“Five weeks ago, huh? Wasn’t that about the time we tested your theory that you couldn’t get drunk and we both were still slightly hungover TWO days later?” Nick replied a teasing tone in his voice.

“Oh great, our child was conceived when we were both practically blackout drunk.” Ellie moaned.

“So you admit you can get drunk!” Nick exclaimed.

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Are we ok?” She asked.

“Ellie, we are more than ok.” Nick said as he pulled her in his lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

“What are we going to tell Gibbs?” Ellie asked.

“We were drunk?” Nick suggested.

“Maybe we don’t decide tonight.” Ellie replied.

“Good idea. You spending the night?” Nick asked.

“If it’s ok.” Ellie answered.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed.” Nick said. “We can talk about this tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Ellie agreed.

~fin


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie awoke to the distant sounds of a ringing phone as the events of the previous night crashed down on her. She turned her head and saw Nick was coming to the same realization. “Is that your phone?” He asked.

“Yeah I better go find it, at least it isn’t Gibbs’ ringtone.” Ellie remarked as she got out of bed and made her way to the living room where she had left her purse the night before. Looking at the phone she cursed silently. There were seven missed calls from Abby.

“Hey Abs. Everything ok?” Ellie asked when her friend picked up.

“Ellie, I should be asking you that! I called you to check on you, but you didn’t answer, so I went to your apartment. And you didn’t answer the door, so I got worried that maybe you didn’t make it home...” Abby babbled.

“I’m fine Abs. Well maybe not fine, but I’m ok. I didn’t go home last night.” Ellie said.

“But you were sick.” Abby replied,

“I wasn’t actually sick. I wasn’t feeling well and I knew I wasn’t very good company last night, I had something on my mind and I needed to deal with it.” Ellie explained. “How about I make it up to you. Brunch?”

Abby agreed and they made plans to meet at a favorite haunt from when Abby lived there.

Ellie made her way to the bedroom doorway. “I gotta go, that was Abby. She went to my apartment this morning to check on me so now I have to figure out how to make it up to her.”

“What are you going to tell her?” Nick asked.

“No idea, but you and I both know if she thinks there is a mystery to solve we won’t get any peace until she figures it out.” Ellie answered.

“She also can’t keep a secret to save her life.” Nick replied with a grin.

“Yeah, I know.” Ellie said before she crossed the room and kissed Nick on the cheek. “Thanks for last night.”

Before Ellie could step away Nick grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. “You coming back later?” He asked once they broke apart.

“Maybe.” Ellie replied with a brief smile. “I seriously need to go. I have to swing by my apartment and change before I meet her. I’ll call you.” 

Ellie made it to her apartment in good time. Jumped in the shower, towel dried her hair before pulling on some comfortable skinny jeans and a nice top. As she caught sight of reflection in the mirror her hand instinctively went to her abdomen. Wondering how she was going to handle this surprise news. Her phone rang breaking her from her reverie. Glancing down at the caller ID she saw it was Jack.

“Hey Jack.” Ellie answered clicking the speakerphone so she could continue getting ready.

“Morning Ellie. Just wanted to check in and see how you were today.” Jack said.

“I’m ok, I’m meeting Abby in a few minutes for brunch. She, being Abby, apparently showed up at my apartment this morning when I didn’t answer my phone because she was worried. I think if I hadn’t answered when I did she would have had McGee track my phone. Which would have been awkward.” Ellie trailed off.

“Because you were at Nick’s.” Jack finished. “I take it you talked to him?”

“Yeah. We figured out how it happened, I mean obviously we knew how it happened, but we think we figured out when and why. We haven’t made any decisions or talked about what we are going to do, but he’s not mad.” Ellie answered.

“I didn’t think he would be. Anyways I just wanted to check in. Have fun with Abby, and I will talk to you later.” Jack said before disconnecting the call.

Ellie quickly finished her makeup, slid her shoes on, and headed for brunch.

Abby was already waiting for her when she arrived. The server arrived to get their orders and when it was Ellie’s turn she said ordered her usual. Coffee and the eggs and pancake combo with bacon and sausage. Then remembered. “Umm actually can you change the coffee for water and add a side of fruit?” She asked the server.

When the server left Abby stared at Ellie. Suddenly it was as if there was a lightbulb that went off over the retired scientists head. “You Eleanor Bishop are glowing! How did I not see it before. You’re pregnant.” She gasped.

“How did you do that?” Ellie replied with a panicked look on her face.

“That’s why I couldn’t get ahold of you last night, you were asleep, and didn’t hear your phone.” Abby said excitedly. 

“You can’t tell anybody, no one knows. Well actually Jack knows, so I guess if you can’t not say something talk to her. It’s really early, I haven’t even been to the doctor yet, so maybe I’m not.” Ellie babbled.

“How late are you?” Abby asked.

“Three weeks. If I am pregnant I’m pretty sure I’m about five weeks along, so still really early.” Ellie answered.

“You need to know for sure, today. I know you, you’re going to stress yourself out until you know for sure and if you are stressed out it isn’t good for the baby.” Abby said.

“I know, and I am going to find out today. I was hoping you’d dust off your forensic skills and help me.” Ellie asked.

“Absolutely, but you probably want Jimmy to do a blood draw. I’m rusty and even though he works on dead people he’s still better than me.” Abby suggested.

“Yeah. It’s scary though, and I don’t know how I’m going to tell Gibbs. I’m more nervous about him than my brothers.” Ellie confessed.

“One step at a time. Jimmy is working today so we can enjoy brunch and then go see him.” Abby replied. “Are you happy about this?”

“Yeah.” Ellie said softly. “I always thought I’d be a mom someday. Maybe this is how it’s supposed to happen. I mean this job doesn’t leave a lot of time for planning, and if I waited until it was convenient it would never happen.”

“What about the dad?” Abby asked.

“Not going there Abs. He has a right to privacy. I’m not complicating his life without his permission.” Ellie answered.

“He’s not married or anything right?” Abby asked.

“After what I went through with Jake do you think I would ever go there? No, he not married. It’s just a long and complicated story.” Ellie answered with a sigh.

“Ok moving on.”Abby replied.

“So tell me what happened after I left last night? Kasie was well on her way to tipsy when I left.” Ellie asked.

Abby launched into stories about what she’d missed the previous night, including Alex and Kasie’s karaoke duets. The two had become fast friends, despite their differences. Once they had finished breakfast they made their way to the Naval Yard. Ellie made it to autopsy first.

“Hey Ellie. What can I do for you?” Jimmy asked

“I need you to draw some blood on me.” Ellie answered. “Abby will run the test I need but I need you to do the draw.”

“What test? I need to know so I know how much blood to draw.” Jimmy explained.

“Pregnancy test.” Ellie answered quietly. “I already took a home test, I just want to make sure and I know I can’t get into my dr until next week.”

“And if you are you have to inform Gibbs for safety reasons.” Jimmy finished.

“Yeah. Not looking forward to that conversation.” Ellie replied.

“How far along do you think you are?” Jimmy asked.

“About five weeks. Still early.” Ellie answered.

“I’m surprised you came to me. I won’t say anything, just surprised.” Jimmy remarked.

“I’m not worried about you saying anything. I am worried about Abby though.” Ellie replied with a watery smile.

“Why’d you tell her? You know she can’t keep a secret.” Jimmy asked.

“I didn’t tell her, she figured it out. You know how she is.” Ellie answered.

“True.” Jimmy replied as he applied the tourniquet. “Ok little prick. And done.”

“Thanks Jimmy, and thanks for keeping this between us.” Ellie said as she gave the Medical Examiner a hug.  
“You ready?” Abby said as she entered autopsy.

“Yeah. Here you go.” Ellie replied as she handed Abby the tubes of blood.

Ellie’s phone rang as they were exiting the elevator one floor up at the lab. “Umm I need to take this. You go ahead.” Ellie said.

“Hey.” Ellie said once Abby was inside the lab.

“Where are you? How’d brunch go?” Nick asked.

“I’m at NCIS. Long story, I’ll fill you in later. Anyways, Abby knows and so does Jimmy. I’m sorry.” Ellie answered.

“Guess we have to tell Gibbs then.” Nick replied.

“Well I do. They only know I’m pregnant nothing else.” Ellie explained. “When I’m done here I’ll come over and we can talk.”

“Ok.” Nick replied.

“I know it’s a lot, but I can’t do this right now, ok?” Ellie asked.

“Ok. I’ll see you when you get here.” Nick answered.

Ellie disconnected the call and entered the lab. “So who was that? Mystery boyfriend?” Abby asked.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, so no.” Ellie answered, frustration evident in her tone.

“Ok, so he’s not your boyfriend, but one question. Are you going to tell him?” Abby asked.

“What makes you think he doesn’t already know?” Ellie answered.

“Ok then.” Abby replied.

“Can we just change the subject? Talk about anything else?” Ellie pleaded.

“Sure. Did I tell you I saw Tony and Tali over Christmas?” Abby asked.

Abby told Ellie about her visit to Paris and getting to know the little girl. Ellie had never met Ziva but had heard stories. She knew Abby and Ziva had been as close as sisters once and that Abby took her role in Tali’s life as an honorary aunt very seriously. Ellie hoped that when everything unraveled her child would be looked at the same way.

Ellie was waging an internal debate with herself over if she should just go talk to Gibbs and hope Nick would forgive her when Abby said the results were in. “No doubt, you are expecting, and you were right. Your HCG levels are consistent with five to six weeks. You ok?” Abby asked.

“I’m fine. I need to go talk to some people.” Ellie answered.

“Your mom?” Abby asked.

“No, actually I’m going to hold off on telling my family. I need to tell the dad, and then Gibbs.” Ellie answered. “Thanks Abs.” She said with a hug.

“Anytime Ellie. Call me I want to know how it goes.” Abby replied.

Thirty minutes later Ellie was knocking on Nick’s door. “Hey.” He said as he let her in. “So what happened?”

“Abby figured it out and then we went to see Jimmy. He did a blood draw and Abby ran a blood test. I didn’t want to wait until Monday to call my Doctor to get an appointment and have to wait even longer. The test last night was accurate, and my levels line up with between five and six weeks. Remind me that I’m never drinking again.” Ellie replied.

“So we both agree, Gibbs needs to know. We’ve had too many close calls.” Nick said.

“Yeah, but I’m just going to tell him about the pregnancy. He doesn’t need to know everything yet, and there is no reason to make things more complicated. We’ve got enough to sort through without adding worry about losing our jobs. Eventually he will find out, I mean I’m assuming you want to be part of the baby’s life.” Ellie replied.

“I’m not going anywhere. So yeah, he’s going to find out, but I get what you are saying.” Nick said. “If it would make you feel better we can hold off on telling him about us.”

“It does make me feel better. I think I’m going to go talk to him now. Since Abby knows it’s only a matter of time before she tells someone, and he needs to hear it from me.” Ellie replied.

“Do you want have dinner later?” Nick asked.

“Maybe. I’ll call you when I leave Gibbs’ place.” Ellie answered.

Later that afternoon

Ellie made her way to Gibbs house and was surprised to see Jack’s blue Mini in the driveway. She parked her truck, and made her way into the house. As expected the house was quiet until she got to the basement. “Hey, got a minute?” She asked as she made her way down the steps. 

“Sure Bishop. Have a seat.” Gibbs answered.

“I’ll just go upstairs.” Jack said.

“You can stay, Jack.” Ellie replied.

“You sure?” Jack asked.

“Yeah.” Ellie answered as she handed Gibbs a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

“What is this?” Gibbs asked.

“I’m pregnant, between five and six weeks. That’s the confirmation from a blood test run this afternoon.” Ellie answered. 

Surprise was evident on Gibbs’ face and for only the second time in all the years she’d known him, it seemed Ellie had rendered him speechless. “Wow. I didn’t think anything could surprise you.” Ellie muttered, thinking back to how angry he was over Benham Parsa, the only other time she surprised him.

“Are you ok?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah. Surprised, more than a little scared, but ok. Also I’m never drinking again.” Ellie answered with a deep sigh. 

“You know eventually I will have to pull you from fieldwork.” Gibbs replied.

“I know that, but I’m pregnant, not an invalid. For now there is nothing keeping me from doing my job. I understand that at some point you will have to do that, but it’s early it will be months before I am at that point.” Ellie answered.

“What are you going to tell the team?” Gibbs asked.

“Nothing, they don’t need to know.” Ellie answered.

“You sure about that?” Gibbs asked.

“For now? Yeah. I’ll tell them when I’m ready. Though in the interest of full disclosure? Palmer knows. He did my blood work.” Ellie replied.

“Alright. Until further notice you will check in with me or Palmer before you work any scene. You will sketch, interview witnesses at the scene, take photo’s, but you will not handle evidence or touch remains. Understood?” Gibbs instructed.

“Understood. Thanks boss. I’ll let you get back to your afternoon.” Ellie replied as she turned to head back up the steps.

“Wait up Ellie, I’ll walk you out.” Jack said.

Once they were out of the house Jack embraced the younger agent. “What are you going to do about Nick?” She asked.

“We’ll have to come clean eventually, we know that, but for right now we are trying to figure it out.” Ellie answered. “So you and Gibbs?”

“We’re friends.” Jack answered. 

“So are Nick and I, just saying.” Ellie replied. “Ok I have somewhere to be. Talk to you later.”

Ellie drove to her apartment and settled in on her couch before dialing Nick’s number. “How did it go with Gibbs?” He asked as a way of greeting.

“Hello to you too.” Ellie teased. “It went fine. You still want to have dinner? I don’t really want to go anywhere but we could order in or something.”

“How about I pick up something and bring it over?” Nick replied.

“That sounds perfect. Maybe some Italian?” Ellie suggested.

“You got it B. See you soon.” Nick replied, before he disconnected the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so much interest in making this more then a one shot I decided to try it out. I hope it isn’t too OOC or random. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie set the table while she waited for Nick to arrive with dinner. They’d had dinner together more times than she could count, but normally it was takeout on the couch, not dinner at the table. She set out candles anyway, and placed a long necked match and striker beside them. She was beginning to second guess if the candles were too much when there was a familiar knock on the door. “It’s open.” She said with a smile as she lit the candles.

“Fancy.” Nick said before depositing the take out containers on the table and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“I was nervous.” Ellie admitted. “Which is ridiculous, I know.”

“Does us having a kid together complicate things? Absolutely, but it doesn’t have to tonight. We can have dinner and talk, or not talk, or whatever. Unless you want to rethink our arrangement.” Nick replied.

“Not rethinking it, but this kid? Pretty much the exact opposite of no strings.” Ellie said.

“Strings don’t have to be a bad thing.” Nick replied cryptically. “Let’s eat.”

Nick pulled out Ellie’s chair for her and they enjoyed their meal. Once the food was gone they cleared the table together and started the dishwasher. “So what did Gibbs say?” Nick asked once they were comfortable on the couch.

“I’m allowed in the field for the time being, but I’m not allowed to handle evidence or remains. I have to check in with him or Jimmy before I work any scene, and basically I’m allowed to sketch, take photos, and witness statements. I can live with those rules.” Ellie answered. “I also told him I wasn’t telling the team.”

“Which basically means McGee and Kasie? Cause everyone else already knows.” Nick asked.

“He doesn’t know you know. Thought we’d keep it that way for now.” Ellie answered. “Better to ask forgiveness than permission.”

“How many rules are we involving now?” Nick teased. 

“I lost track, and I don’t really want to discuss his rules anyway.” Ellie replied.

“Oh really? What do you want to do?” Nick asked.

“I want to forget it all for a little while.” Ellie answered as she brought her lips to his. She caught Nick by surprise but soon they were completely wrapped up in each other.

“You sure about this?” Nick asked as Ellie took him by the hand to lead him to her bedroom.

“Little late to be nervous. I’m already pregnant.” Ellie teased as she closed the door behind them.

Next morning

Nick got up and made his way into Ellie’s kitchen to start the coffee and unload the dishwasher. Then coffee in hand he crossed the apartment and stood in the doorway of the bedroom and watched Ellie sleep for a moment. He allowed his mind to wander to their child. He understood Ellie’s reasons for not telling anyone it was his child too, but hoped it wouldn’t blow up in their faces. He checked his watch and realized he’d been staring longer than he thought. He could’ve just left, she would’ve understood, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He sat down on the bed and gently woke her up.

“Morning.” Nick said.

“Morning. You leaving?” Ellie asked, noting that he was fully dressed.

“Yeah. We have to be at Palmers in a couple hours. I need to go home and change. I’ll meet you at Jimmy’s at ten thirty?” Nick suggested.

“Yeah. See you then.” Ellie replied.

“You need anything before I leave?” Nick asked.

“No. I’m good.” Ellie answered with a smile.

“Alright, I'm outta here. See you later.” Nick replied before leaning over and kissing her.

Once Nick left, Ellie got up and showered. She pulled out a pair of leggings and a long black sweater with a scoop neck. She added a pair of knee high black boots, and a wide belt to the ensemble. She looked at the clock and realized she needed to hurry so she quickly applied her makeup and left her long hair down around her shoulders. That task completed she grabbed her purse and her keys and headed to the Palmer Residence for a gathering to celebrate Abby’s visit. 

Ellie rang the doorbell and was surprised to see Nick answer the door. He took in her appearance and raised his eyebrow. “You’re killing me Bishop.” He whispered, his voice husky.

“You like?” Ellie teased.

“Who’s at the door Nick?” Jimmy’s voice interrupted them from the living room.

“Just me.” Ellie said as she moved away from the door. “I was afraid I was going to be the last one here.”

“Nope, you and Nick are the first to arrive.” Jimmy said. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Coffee?” Ellie asked.

“I can make you some decaf.” Jimmy replied.

“Smooth, you’re are going to get me caught.” Ellie teased.

“Sorry, force of habit.” Jimmy replied. “Did you tell Gibbs yet?”

“Yesterday, but I'm still not telling anyone else yet. So you can’t say anything, but I told Gibbs you already know and he will probably be talking to you. He isn’t pulling me from the field, but he is putting some restrictions on me. One of which is I have to check in with him or you before I work a scene, for safety reasons.” Ellie answered.

“I’m glad you told him, and if you need anything just ask. Don’t take this the wrong way, but are you doing this alone? If you need a birthing coach or anything say the word.” Jimmy offered.

“I’m not alone. Things might be, I guess complicated is the right word, but the dad is in the picture. Thank you for offering though.” Ellie replied.

“Hey we’re a family, it’s what family does.” Jimmy said as he poured her a cup of coffee.

Soon everyone had arrived and appetizers had been brought out. Everyone was busy eating and laughing. “Hey Ellie I made your favorite Sangria.” Breena called out.

“That’s sweet, but I am officially never drinking again. Not after the last time.” Ellie replied.

“Oh did you get drunk too Friday night? I didn’t think you were drinking then, but what do I know? Apparently I sang karaoke that night.” Kasie said.

“No, I was sober Friday night, but I heard about the karaoke.” Ellie replied.

“I didn’t think you could get drunk, that it was impossible.” McGee asked.

“So did I, and if I ever see Jake again I’m going to kill him for making me think I couldn’t.” Ellie answered.

“So what happened?” Delilah asked.

“Someone didn’t believe me when I said I couldn’t get drunk and challenged me to test that theory. Let’s just say we both were still slightly hungover two days later. That was a fun way to work a case, I still don’t know how I managed to work that crime scene with that four a.m. wake up call.” Ellie answered.

“I remember that day, but I didn’t know you were hungover. For some reason I thought Nick was though.” McGee said with a shrug.

“What case was that?” Gibbs asked.

“The Thornhill case, about a month and a half ago I think.” McGee answered.

Nick tried not to look at Ellie, but he couldn’t stop himself. She visibly paled and Nick could see why, Gibbs was staring at her. “Bishop, outside. You too Torres.” He said.

They both got up and headed outside. Jack stood to follow. “Oh I’m coming too Cowboy.” Jack murmured.

Outside away from the house

“I thought we had an understanding that you don’t lie to me.” Gibbs asked Ellie.

“I didn’t lie. You never asked.” Ellie answered.

“You know what I mean.” Gibbs replied.

“I couldn’t tell you.” Ellie said softly.

“Why not? I get why you didn’t tell me everything the last time, but I thought you knew better now.” Gibbs replied, less harshly.

“I was embarrassed ok? How was I supposed to tell you I got pregnant because I got blackout drunk and didn’t realize what I was doing, and before you go off on him you need to know two things. One: he drank just as much as I did, and Two:” Ellie took a deep breath. “We’ve been sleeping together for months, so when we woke up in bed together it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Alright, Ellie you need to calm down. So do you do Cowboy.” Jack instructed as she pulled Gibbs aside.

“How long have you known?” Gibbs asked.

“Not long, not even forty eight hours. I was with her when she found out she was pregnant, I figured out the baby was Nick’s, and I told her she needed to tell you. I think she was just trying to protect him, not to mention they have a baby coming and worrying about their jobs was not a stress she needed.” Jack replied. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I can’t fire them over this, even if I wanted to.” Gibbs answered.

“And you can’t really even be angry with them without being a hypocrite. They had a bad year, they lost people, and they ended up finding comfort in each other when they needed it. Sound familiar? In fact you wouldn’t even know about it now if she hadn’t gotten pregnant.” Jack paused.

“Don’t profile me, Jack.” Gibbs interjected.

“I don’t have to be a profiler to see what’s going on here. You see Ellie like a daughter. You’re angry because she got pregnant from a ‘Friends with Benefits’ arrangement with her best friend.” Jack answered. “So you need to take a deep breath and walk away. Revisit this later.”

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper. Are you ok?” Gibbs asked Ellie.

Ellie nodded.

“On the job? You keep whatever is going on with you two separate.” Gibbs began.

“Considering this has been going on for six months and you didn’t know, I don’t think it will be a problem.” Ellie replied.

“Is there anything else I don’t know?” Gibbs asked.

Ellie shook her head.

“We may have to make some changes, not because of you and Torres, you and me. It’s not about you, it’s about me. Might see if you can report to Jack for awhile, but we will talk about that later. Not here.” Gibbs said. “Why don’t you go back inside. I need to talk to Nick.”

Ellie looked at Jack. “I’m not going anywhere. It will be fine.” Jack said Ellie’s unasked question. “Might want to do some damage control in there.”

Ellie made her way back into the house. She took a seat next to McGee figuring he was safest to sit by without tons of questions. “You ok?” McGee asked. “I’ve only seen him use that tone with you once, Tony a lot, but not you.”

“Back when I was still with the NSA. I think he was more angry today, which I didn’t think was actually possible, but it’s ok.” Ellie answered.

“Nick still out there?” McGee asked.

“Yeah, I guess it’s his turn. Jack’s out there though, so Nick’s fine.” Ellie answered. “Where are the twins?”

“Building a fort with Abby and Victoria, which really means the twins are tearing down whatever progress Abby and Victoria make.” McGee replied.

Meanwhile outside

“Don’t screw this up, Nick. No bar fights, no unnecessary risks, you got it? That baby is going to need both of you. I need to know you aren’t going to do anything stupid.” Gibbs said.

“I’m not going to do anything stupid, it was one fight six months ago and it never should have happened. For the record? I wanted to be there when she told you about the baby, she wouldn’t let me.” Nick replied.

“Don’t let her shut you out.” Gibbs said before he headed back into the house leaving Jack and Nick alone outside.

“Don’t let him get to you, very little of this is about you.” Jack said.

“Does he know that?” Nick asked. “If this isn’t about me, who is it about?”

“My opinion? I think it’s about Kelly, and I told him as much. It’ll work out.” Jack answered. “Now let’s get back inside.”

They made their way back inside and Nick took the spot next to Ellie on the sofa, careful to keep space between them. Jack bumped Gibbs’ shoulder and he put his arm around her. An action that everyone present noticed but didn’t dare comment on. 

Nick and Ellie were the last to leave, having volunteered to help clean up after the gathering. As they walked to their cars Nick leaned over and wrapped his arm around Ellie. “You OK? That was kindof rough with Gibbs. I’ve never seen him angry with you.” Nick asked.

“It was only the second time in all the time I’ve worked for him, but it’s fine now. He came as close to apologizing as I’ve ever heard him. He said it’s not you and me, it’s an issue between him and me.” Ellie answered.

“Jack thinks it’s about Kelly, and she told him that.” Nick replied. 

“Well if anyone could get away with telling him that it’s Jack, but I don’t want to talk about any of that anymore. What are you doing with the rest of your weekend?” Ellie asked.

“Might go see my sister. You?” Nick asked.

“Laundry, and probably talk to my brother. Then I’m going to put my sweats on, and settle down with a book for the rest of my Sunday.” Ellie said.

“Which brother?” Nick asked.

“George. I have a deal with him, I feed him little bits of information about my life and he doesn’t show up on my doorstep. Though I have a feeling when he finds out about the baby I may not be able to stop him.” Ellie answered.

“Just give me a heads up, so I can run for the hills when that happens.” Nick replied leaning over to kiss her cheek before heading to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday Morning 

Ellie was dreading work. So much had happened since she left the office Friday night. She found out she and Nick were going to be parents, informed Gibbs about the pregnancy, and then watched as the realization hit Gibbs when a random comment clued him in on just how the baby came to be. She knew her relationship with Gibbs was different than anyone else’s, but for the most part it had never been a problem. However this pregnancy had definitely brought up something and she knew that she and Gibbs were going to have to address it.

She had just arrived at work when they got a call out. She was grateful for the case as it meant she didn’t have to deal with this looming issue just yet. When they arrived at the scene she followed the new protocol.“Where do you want me, boss?” Ellie asked Gibbs.

“Witness statements. Torres photos. What do you have for me Palmer?” Gibbs said.

Ellie took the witness statements as instructed, but she made the mistake of walking over towards the body. She felt three sets of eyes on her and realized the nausea that washed over her when the smell of decomp hit her must have been visible on her face. Gibbs reached her first and led her away from the scene. She managed not to lose her breakfast, but it was a close call. “Grab a bottle of water, and go sit in the sedan. Don’t come back until you aren’t green.” He said.

Gibbs made his way back to the scene and ignored a look from Nick. “Ok, well I’m done here. I won’t know anything else until I get him on my table.” Jimmy said, giving his approval to move the body.

McGee made his way back to the Sedan before anyone else did and he found Ellie sitting in the back with her feet outside the vehicle and her head between her knees. “You ok? This scene isn’t even that gruesome. I mean it’s no meat puzzle, or hot tub soup.” He began.

“Please stop talking about disgusting cases of the past. I’m trying really hard not to lose my breakfast.” Ellie pleaded.

“If you’re sick why are you here?” McGee asked.

“I’m not sick.” Ellie answered as she sat up and took a swig of water.

“You sure about that? You are a bit pale.” McGee asked.

“Well that’s an improvement over green.” Ellie muttered.

“Gibbs know you are over here?” McGee asked.

“He sent me here.” Ellie answered.

“Can you do this? Or do we need to make other arrangements?” Gibbs asked.

“It just took me by surprise, Gibbs. I haven’t been sick at all, I’ll be ok. I’ll just stay away from dead bodies for now.” Ellie answered.

“McGee take her back to headquarters, and take that phone to Kasie. Then work with her on the email trace.” Gibbs ordered. “Bishop go see Jack.”

“So you want to fill me in on what’s going on?” McGee asked once they were on their way back to the Naval Yard.

“Not really.” Ellie answered honestly.

“Well there is definitely something going on I don’t know about, obviously Gibbs and I’m guessing Jack know what it is. Are you ok?” McGee asked.

When Ellie didn’t answer McGee glanced over and saw that Ellie seemed to be fighting back tears. “Ok what happened? Something is going on and you aren’t ok. I know it has something to do with Gibbs, what is it?” McGee asked again.

“I’m pregnant, almost six weeks. I just found out this weekend.” Ellie confessed.

“Let me guess? Gibbs found out yesterday and that’s what that blow up was about?” McGee asked.

“No, he already knew, I told him Saturday. No that blowup, as you call it had more to do with him figuring out how, when, and with whom it happened.” Ellie answered.

“Your experiment with drinking, I was right, it was with Nick.” McGee said matter of factly.

“Yeah. We got really drunk and apparently weren’t very careful and now we’re having a baby.” Ellie replied.

“And he flipped out about rule twelve?” McGee asked.

“Honestly? No. The closest he came to mentioning it was to tell me that what is going on with Nick needs to stay out of the office. Which then I may have made things worse because I informed him it wouldn’t be an issue considering we’ve been sleeping together for six months and he didn’t have a clue.” Ellie replied.

“And you still have a job?” McGee asked.

“I have a theory about that, so does Jack apparently. She told Nick that she thinks the reason he was so angry has more to do with Kelly than anything else.” Ellie answered.

“Kelly? His daughter?” McGee said.

“Yeah. Did you know she would have been about my age?” Ellie asked.

“No, I didn’t. He doesn’t exactly talk about her.” McGee answered. “So what is this theory?”

“When I told Gibbs we had been sleeping together casually for months, Jack intervened. Which is probably why Nick is still standing. Anyway, I didn’t hear the whole conversation but I heard her call him out that he was acting more like a father than an employer. She told him he needed to cool off.” Ellie replied.

“And she still has a job?” McGee teased.

“I think there might be something going on with them, even if they don’t know it yet. She was in his basement when I told him about the baby, and they seem comfortable in each other’s space.” Ellie remarked.

“Speaking of comfortable in each other’s space. Have you actually been doing the Friends with Benefits no strings thing with Torres? Cause I thought you were smarter than that.” McGee asked.

“What’s wrong with Nick? He makes me laugh, our arrangement is fun and easy, or at least it was. A baby is kind of the ultimate string.” Ellie answered.

“No I meant I thought you were smarter than Friends with Benefits. Especially since Torres is completely in love with you.” McGee replied.

“First of all, it’s not like we sat down and decided to start something and put those rules on it first. The first time it happened we were both sad and depressed and we ended up in bed together, then it just kept happening, and at some point we gave ourselves permission to keep doing it. Second of all he is not in love with me.” Ellie said.

“I just realized that hearing about your sex life is like hearing about Sarah’s as in I don’t want to, because you are like my sister. So please stop. However he is in love with you and he has been for awhile. You need to talk to him.” McGee suggested.

“Why? Things are good between us.” Ellie asked.

“Ellie, it might be easy now and it might seem uncomplicated, but it isn’t going to stay that way. Your life is about to change and it’s not going to happen when that baby is born, it’s already started. Talk to him, now I promise to let it go, for now at least.” McGee answered.

“Thanks Tim. I know you are just looking out for me, and I think of you like a brother too.” Ellie said.

“Speaking of brothers. Do yours know?” McGee asked.

“No, and I’m planning to keep it that way as long as possible. I’m also kind of keeping even the fact that I’m pregnant kind quiet. Not too many people know.” Ellie answered.

“Can I tell Dee?” McGee asked.

“As long as she doesn’t tell anyone. Abby and Palmer both know, but just that I’m pregnant, not about Nick.” Ellie answered.

“You told Abby? Do I need to remind you that she spilled our news.” McGee said.

“I didn’t exactly tell her, she figured it out, and I figured if I came clean about the baby she might not hound me about the father.” Ellie replied. 

“Probably a good plan. Although I don’t think those two would care that it’s Nick’s baby. In fact I think Abby would be happy for you.” McGee said as he pulled into the Naval Yard.

“I wasn’t planning on Gibbs finding out it was Nick’s the way he did. If I had my way I would have eased him into it. Which is why I didn’t tell Abby. I did tell Jack though. Which speaking of, time to face the music. Thanks for the talk Tim.” Ellie replied as she exited the vehicle and made her way to Jacks office.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack’s Office

“Ok Jack, how much trouble am I in?” Ellie asked as she sat down on the couch.

“You aren’t in trouble.” Jack answered. “Why do you think you are in trouble?”

“Ummm take your pick. I mean just in the last twenty four hours I almost threw up at a crime scene, I lied to Gibbs, and he found out I’ve been breaking Rule Twelve for months.” Ellie replied.

“First of all, he’s not going to do anything about Rule Twelve, you have my word on that. Second, we’ve all almost thrown up at a crime scene, and you don’t have to be pregnant for that to happen. As for lying to Gibbs? The way I remember it you were protecting your partner, and you were going to tell him eventually I wouldn’t worry about it.” Jack said. 

“Then why am I here?” Ellie asked, confusion evident on her face.

“You are here because Gibbs and I met with Director Vance this morning and there are going to be some changes around here. You are still part of Gibbs’ team, you will still work in the field for now, your desk is still down with the guys, but on paper at least for now you are going to be working for both of us, and you will report to me. At least officially.” Jack explained. “Eventually you will cross train into some of what I do with profiling and use your analyst skills to assist the team.”

“What reason did you give the Director for this change?” Ellie asked.

“We didn’t, Gibbs got the call out while we were talking so we were interrupted. You will have to tell him at some point, but the timing is up to you.” Jack answered.

“When Gibbs mentioned me reporting to you and then this morning I really thought I was in trouble.” Ellie remarked.

“Gibbs and I did talk about the situation last night. I think we can all agree he needs some distance and eventually you won’t be able to work in the field, so this seemed like a perfect solution.” Jack replied.

“I heard what you said to him yesterday, after you separated us, and Nick told me what you said about Kelly. Do you think there is something there?” Ellie asked.

“I do, and I think you do too. I see how he is with you, and I have heard the stories.” Jack answered carefully.

“What stories?” Ellie asked.

“I know he was friends with your ex-husband, and I know that he chose you in the divorce. I mean one of his closest friends married, divorced, and was engaged again to his ex-wife. Yet he remains one of his closest confidants. You are like Fornell, you are family. He loves Fornell like a brother and has gone to great lengths for him that prove that, but he loves you like a daughter. He doesn’t want you hurt and he sees your arrangement with Torres as something that is going to end in heartbreak, if not for you for that baby.” Jack answered carefully.

Ellie sighed.

“Have I told you something you didn’t already know?” Jack asked with a smile.

“No. Just thinking about a lot of things. I told McGee everything this morning on the way back from the crime scene. I wasn’t going to but he just got it out of me. The pregnancy, Nick, our arrangement, he said I was too smart for Friends with Benefits and he also seems to think that Nick’s in love with me.” Ellie answered quietly.

“And what do you think about that?” Jacks asked.

“I think our no strings uncomplicated thing has gotten really complicated really fast. Tim also said that the changes don’t start when the baby is born, they’ve already started, and that I need to figure some things out.” Ellie answered.

“That’s good advice.” Jack replied.

“Yeah, I think I need to have a conversation with Nick.” Ellie said.

“I think that is a good place to start.” Jack replied.

Jack’s phone rang at the same time Ellie’s cellphone did. “I’m going to go, if that’s ok?” Ellie said.

“Go ahead. We’ll talk more later.” Jack replied as she answered her phone.

Ellie left Jacks office and answered her phone. “Hey Nick, are you back?” She said.

“Yeah, are you ok? I didn’t see you again after Gibbs made you sit down.” Nick asked.

“I’m fine. I’m on my way down.” Ellie answered.

Ellie made her way down to the bullpen and found Nick seated at his own desk for a change. “You must have been worried and distracted, you’re sitting at your own desk.” She teased.

“Why would I be worried?” Nick stuttered as he drew her attention to McGee at his desk.

“Oh ahhh McGee knows. He used his investigative skills and got it out of me on the way back from the crime scene. You mad?” Ellie asked as she chewed her bottom lip.

“What do you think?” Nick answered.

“Dinner tonight? I think we should talk.” Ellie asked.

“What did you do to her McGee? One car ride with you and she wants to talk.” Nick said. “Yes dinner, whenever we get out of here.”

“Dinner then.” Ellie replied.

The rest of the day was spent in case related activities and investigation. Gibbs dismissed them for the day just before seven. “So we getting takeout? Delivery?” Nick asked as they walked to the elevator.

“I thought we’d try going to a restaurant. I meant what I said, we do need to talk and I think if we got takeout or delivery we’d fall into old patterns and never talk.” Ellie answered.

“Ok, this sounds serious.” Nick said as the elevator doors closed.

They decided to take Nick’s car to dinner and the ride to the restaurant was quiet. Once they were seated at the table and had ordered their drinks Nick brought up the elephant in the room. “You said we need to talk, so what do we need to talk about?” He asked.

“Wow, jumping right in, ok. Nick, what are we doing? I mean, are we friends? Are we more?” Ellie wondered.

“Where is this coming from?” Nick asked.

“Nick, in the last month I can count on one hand the number of nights I went to bed alone, and last night I had trouble sleeping because I missed your arms around me. Not to mention there is this little one to consider.” Ellie answered placing his hand on her abdomen. “This isn’t casual anymore, not for me. Honestly I’m not sure it ever really was.”

“Ellie, its never been casual for me, not really.” Nick replied. 

“Why didn’t you say something months ago?” Ellie asked.

Nick shrugged. “Why didn’t you?” He countered.

“I was scared.” Ellie answered.

“Of what?” Nick coaxed.

“So many things. That you didn’t feel the same way, that I’d get in trouble for breaking Rule Twelve again.” Ellie trailed off.

“What are we going to do about Rule Twelve?” Nick asked seriously.

“Nothing. Jack assured me it’s not going to be a problem. Also I now report to her.” Ellie answered.

“How will that work?” Nick asked.

“Gibbs and I need a break from each other, we all know it. I’m still on his team, I’m still in the field, I’m still sitting across from McGee, but Jack is a buffer. Then when it isn’t safe or practical for me to be in the field I’ll work with Jack.” Ellie answered.

“How do you feel about that?” Nick asked.

Ellie shrugged. “I’m still numb, so much has happened in the past few days. I’m still trying to make sense of it all. Ask me again in a few months when things actually change.” She answered.

The rest of the meal was much more light hearted and filled with happy conversation about future plans. When they had finished their meal they made their way back to Nick’s car and to the Naval Yard. Nick pulled up behind her parking space, walked her to her car, and kissed her deeply before promising to meet her at her apartment.

The next morning 

They drove to work together, their hands intertwined. They shared a chaste kiss before separating their hands and leaving the vehicle. As they walked into the bullpen they were the picture of professionalism and got to work.

Mid-morning

Nick made his way down to autopsy to retrieve a file Jimmy said needed picked up. “Yo Yo, wheres this file that you said I left down here?” Nick asked.

“There is no file, Nick.” Jimmy answered.

“Then why am I here?” Nick asked, suddenly confused.

“I saw you last night. By Bishop’s car. You need to back off her, she doesn’t need you starting something with her now.” Jimmy answered sternly. “She doesn’t need any complications, and that’s all I can say, but you need to talk to her.”

Nick chuckled. “You’re a good man Jimmy Palmer.” Nick said. “I already know.”

“You know what?” Jimmy asked.

“I know everything, I actually knew before you did, and I know more than you do.” Nick answered.

“Now I’m confused.” Jimmy muttered.

“Ellie was uh trying to protect me. We’ve been seeing each other for months, it’s my baby.” Nick said. “So I’m aware it’s complicated.”

“Oh. She made it seem like she wasn’t with the father anymore.” Jimmy replied.

“I’m guess the words ‘it’s complicated’ came out of her? It was, it isn’t now. Not as of last night, but we’re still keeping it quiet. The pregnancy and us.” Nick said.

“Does Gibbs know? I mean I know Gibbs knows, but does he know it’s yours?” Jimmy asked.

“He does, and if it weren’t for Jack I think I’d have a broken jaw right now.” Nick answered.

“Yikes. Well I won’t say anything.” Jimmy replied.

“Thanks. I better get back up there before Gibbs comes looking for me.” Nick said.

Bullpen

“Did you figure out what file you lost?” McGee asked Nick when he returned.

“There was no file. Palmer called me down cause he saw me and Bishop by her car last night.” Nick answered with a chuckle. “Told me to back off.”

“Oh no, I wonder if he was the only one who saw us.” Ellie groaned as she put her head down on her desk to hide her embarrassment.

“He was not Bishop.” Gibbs answered, before asking for an update on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t get this up sooner. I chose to sleep last night instead of finishing the chapter lol and I’ve been busy with family stuff today. Not sure if I will get a new chapter up before Monday time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6

The next several weeks passed quickly. As it turned out only Palmer, Jack, and Gibbs had seen them together at the Naval Yard that night so they managed to fly under the radar. It was Friday night and they were wrapping up the paperwork on their most recent case and would have the weekend off. 

Kasie and Palmer made their way into the bullpen. “Anyone up for drinks tonight?” Kasie asked.

“I’m in for one.” McGee answered.

“Count me in.” Jack said.

“Sure.” Ellie replied.

“Really?” Nick asked.

“Why not.” Ellie challenged.

“I’m in.” Nick replied.

Everyone closed down their computers and headed for their vehicles. Nick and Ellie to his Jeep as they had carpooled. “I was surprised you wanted to go out.” Nick said as he opened her door.

“Its Friday and I want to spend the evening with my boyfriend and our friends. Who cares that I can’t drink? Most of them know anyway.” Ellie replied.

They arrived at the bar and found Kasie had beaten them there. She had gotten their usual booth and was already drinking a Rum and Coke. Nick ordered a beer and Ellie ordered a ginger ale and some extra spicy garlic wings.

Once everyone else arrived Kasie nodded to the waitress. The waitress returned with a round of shots. “I got shots for everyone.” Kasie said.

“Oh, none for me.” Ellie replied.

“I didn’t think you were serious about never drinking again.” Kasie said.

“Just tell her Ellie.” Nick suggested. “Everyone else already knows, and it’s not like you can keep it a secret much longer.”

“Knows what?” Kasie asked.

“I’m pregnant. That’s why I’m can’t drink.” Ellie answered.

“Congratulations. How far along are you?” Kasie asked.

“Twelve weeks.” Ellie answered as she reached for the ketchup and poured it on her wings.

“More ketchup?” Nick asked.

“What’s wrong with ketchup?” McGee asked.

“Nick’s sick of ketchup.” Ellie answered with a grin.

“She puts it on everything. Wings, pizza, pancakes, bacon brown sugar chips.” Nick replied.

“I take it cravings have hit?” McGee asked.

“Oh yeah, I had to go find bacon brown sugar chips at two in the morning.” Nick answered.

“Did you find them?” McGee asked.

“Yeah all night grocery store had them.” Nick answered. “And then she put ketchup all over them. Like they weren’t gross enough already.” 

Ellie sat back and watched with amusement the conversation between Nick and McGee and as realization hit Kasie of what said conversation meant. “Wait, What, that means?” Kasie sputtered.

“Yes the baby is Nick’s, and if you couldn’t tell he’s very excited.” Ellie said filling in the pieces.

“Wow. I never would have guessed. Does Gibbs know?” Kasie asked.

“He knows and that wasn’t a very fun conversation.” Ellie answered.

“Yeah Jack. I don’t think I ever thanked you for that.” Nick said.

“For what?” Jack asked.

“I thought for sure he was going to hit me. I think he would have if you hadn’t been there.” Nick answered.

“I knew it was going to be a difficult conversation for all three of you, so I’m glad I was there. I don’t think he would have done anything though.” Jack replied.

“If you say so, but honestly? I always expected him to react the way he did.” Nick replied. 

“Because that’s the way you would have?” Jack challenged.

“Maybe.” Nick replied.

“Heaven help that baby if it’s a girl.” Jack mused.

“So are you going to find out if it’s a boy or a girl?” Palmer asked.

“We haven’t decided.” Nick answered.

“That isn’t true. I want to know, he doesn’t.” Ellie supplied. “So we are arguing about it.”

“Hey, when Delilah was pregnant and I wanted to know and she didn’t, you were on Delilah’s side because she was doing all the work. You told me to submit. Not so easy is it?” McGee teased.

“I just think it would be fun to be surprised.” Nick replied.

“Really Nick? I’m pretty sure just this baby existing is surprise enough. I know I certainly was surprised. Besides if we know the sex we can pick a name and buy more things we need. It’s practical.” Ellie said.

“I’m going to go with that you told me, ‘just submit.’” McGee teased.

“So does this mean the cats out of the bag? It isn’t a secret anymore?” Jack asked.

“Not quite. We still have to tell our families and the Director.” Ellie answered.

“When are you telling them?” McGee asked.

“We’re meeting his family tomorrow to tell them. My family is a bit more complicated, but I’m going to have to tell them soon, same with the Director. I feel like when I tell Director Vance it’s going to make it official, he has the right to put me behind a desk and I don’t want that to be his decision.” Ellie answered.

“He’s not going to do that, I’ve known Leon a long time. He’s already signed off on the plan for when you can’t do field work even though he doesn’t know why. He’s a smart man he will figure out that Gibbs and I planned for it.” Jack replied.

“What is the plan?” McGee asked.

“Ellie is going to work for me and learn profiling. Can’t hurt to have another set of trained eyes and it’s a skill that will serve her well when she goes back to field work after she has the baby.” Jack answered as she looked at her phone and smiled.

“Dinner plans?” Ellie teased.

“Something like that.” Jack replied.

“Certain someone we both know?” Ellie asked.

“No comment.” Jack answered. “Have a great weekend everyone.”

Once Jack left the party broke up, McGee and Palmer had to get home to their families and Kasie had plans early in the morning. Ellie and Nick made their way to his Jeep. He drove the familiar route to Ellie’s apartment. They made their way into her apartment and she went to change. Nick followed her into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. “If it means that much to you, we can find out. You’re right, it would be easier to plan if we knew if it was a boy or a girl.” He said.

“Really? I mean I was always going to find out, but I’m glad you want to know too.” Ellie replied as she embraced Nick.

“I still want to be surprised, but you’re right the baby was enough of a surprise.” Nick said with his hand resting on her slightly rounded abdomen.

“I don’t think surprise is a strong enough word, but I think we’ve gotten past it pretty well. I was so scared you were going to be mad about the baby, and that I wanted to keep it.” Ellie confessed.

“You never had anything to worry about.” Nick replied. 

“I know that now. You are going to be an amazing dad.” Ellie said.

“And you are going to be a great mom.” Nick replied. “Speaking of mom’s, when and how are we going to tell your mom?”

“What would you say if I wanted to tell her now?” Ellie asked.

“Right now? I’d say let’s do it.” Nick answered with a grin.

“You sure? My brothers are going to find out?” Ellie asked.

“They have to find out eventually.” Nick answered. 

“Ok I’m texting her to see if she can FaceTime.” Ellie said.

“I’m going to take a shower, unless you want me to talk to your mom.” Nick replied.

“I think I need to do this myself, but thanks for offering.” Ellie said with a quick kiss on his lips.

Barbara texted back that she was available and Ellie opened the FaceTime app and connected the call.

“Hello Eleanor, this is a surprise.” Barbara said as her face filled the screen.

“I have a big surprise for you. Are you sitting down?” Ellie said taking a deep breath. “You are going to be a grandma again.”

“Are you serious?” Barbara sputtered.

“Yeah. I’m twelve weeks. See.” Ellie replied and she dropped the phone to show her bust and slightly rounded abdomen. “According to the app we have the baby is about the size of a lime now.”

“Twelve weeks? That’s the end of the first trimester. How long have you known?” Barbara asked.

“I found out when I was almost six weeks, so we’ve known a little while. We needed some time to get used to the idea that we were actually having a baby.” Ellie answered.

“It’s definitely a surprise.” Barbara replied.

“Yeah. I don’t think anyone was more surprised than we were. Except maybe Gibbs.” Ellie said.

“Gibbs knows?” Barbara asked.

“I told him right away, for safety reasons because of work.” Ellie answered.

“So how did this happen? I mean obviously I’ve had four children I know how this happened, but...” Barbara trailed off.

“It’s a long story, and it wasn’t planned, but we’re very happy and doing it together.” Ellie answered.

“And do I get to meet the other half of this ‘we’?” Barbara asked.

“Yeah, um its Nick.” Ellie answered.

“Nick? Your partner Nick?” Barbara asked.

“Yeah. Like I said, it’s a long story.” Ellie answered.

“I didn’t even know you were seeing him.” Barbara said.

“No one did, it was complicated.” Ellie replied.

“And it isn’t now?” Barbara asked.

“No. It’s very uncomplicated now. Has been that way for weeks. We are telling his family tomorrow.” Ellie answered.

“I take it your brothers don’t know?” Barbara asked.

“That’s correct.” Ellie answered.

“How are you going to tell them?” Barbara asked.

“Haven’t figured it out yet. I really don’t need them showing up here again, and I can’t come home right now.” Ellie answered with a shrug.

“Be honest with them, tell them they can’t just show up, and why you can’t come home. My suggestion? Do it sooner rather than later.” Barbara advised.

“Ok mom. I got it. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.” Ellie said as she disconnected the connection.

Ellie set her phone down and walked into the bathroom. “What did your mom say?” Nick asked as he turned off the shower.

“She was surprised, but I think she’s happy. She told me I need to be upfront with my brothers.” Ellie answered.

“I agree. What do you want to do?” Nick asked.

“I think I’m going to tell them. Tonight. The longer I wait the more it seems like I’m trying to hide it. Which I’m not.” Ellie answered. “What do you think?”

“I think you know them better than I do and if you are ready to tell them you should tell them.” Nick replied.

“I need you for this one.” Ellie said as she picked up her phone.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Nick replied.

As she did with her mom, Ellie texted her brothers to see if they were available. George was the first to respond in the affirmative, and Robbie and John texted soon after they were available.

Ellie was seated on the couch and again opened the FaceTime app and went through the process so all four of them were on the same call. Nick was seated next to her out of the frame. “Ok Ell, what’s up? It’s Friday night! Thought you’d be out living it up in D.C.” John asked.

“I don’t know why you think that is my life. I can’t remember the last time I did anything that could be considered ‘living it up in D.C.’ my life is pretty boring and about to get more boring. Or more crazy, depending on how you look at it.” Ellie replied.

“Ok, well obviously something is going on. Mom texted me and told me to go easy on you.” George said.

“Me too.” John and Robbie echoed.

“Thanks mom.” Ellie muttered. “I’ve got news, and I need you three to promise me you aren’t going to show up on my doorstep or come harass my boyfriend. I don’t have time for your hijinks nor do I have time to come home any time soon.”

“A boyfriend? That’s why you called us?” George asked.

“No, I called you because I’m pregnant, the boyfriend isn’t new development. I just hadn’t told anyone.” Ellie answered.

“Seriously?” Robbie asked.

“Yes, on both counts. I’m happy, I’m healthy, baby is healthy and we are doing really well.” Ellie answered with a smile. 

“How far along are you?” George asked.

“Twelve weeks. Pretty much the end of the first trimester. I’ve got a little bump, but you can only see it if you are looking though. Which I’m always looking lately, so is he.” Ellie answered as she squeezed Nick’s hand before moving closer so he was in the frame. “I think you remember Nick?”

“Well that’s interesting, cause I recall you saying she wasn’t your type, at all.” George said.

“That was a long time ago. Things change.” Nick replied.

“So how long have you two been seeing each other?” John asked.

Ellie and Nick shared a look. “Officially? About six weeks, unofficially almost eight months.” Ellie answered. “And that is the only answer you’re getting.”

“So officially when you found out about the baby?” George asked.

“No comment.” Ellie and Nick said in unison.

“So does Gibbs know? Aren’t you breaking one of his famous rules?” Robbie asked.

“Yeah. He’s known for awhile, for safety reasons. Yeah we are breaking rule twelve, we don’t care. We are telling Nick’s family tomorrow, so you knew before them.” Ellie answered. “Anyway, so now you know. I wanted to tell you guys in person, but I can’t come home right now. I didn’t want you to think I was hiding our relationship or this baby so I had to do it this way.”

“You happy?” George asked.

“Very.” Ellie answered.

“That’s what matters. Nick, take care of her and our niece or nephew.” John said.

“Always.”Nick replied, his hand protectively on Ellie’s abdomen.

“Cause if you don’t you never know where we will be.” Robbie said.

“Pretty sure you’d have to get in line behind Gibbs.” Nick chuckled.

“Yeah the way Gibbs found out the baby was Nick’s was not great. If Jack hadn’t been there Nick thinks he would have ended up with a broken jaw.” Ellie explained.

“Who is Jack again?” George asked.

“Our psychologist, and Ellie is convinced she is involved with Gibbs.” Nick answered.

“Hey I report to her now, I know things.” Ellie teased.

“You don’t work for Gibbs anymore?” George asked.

“I do, but eventually he’s going to have to pull me from field work because of the pregnancy. I will work for her then until after I have the baby.” Ellie answered.

A noise in the background drew George’s attention away. “Ok Ell I have to go, JB needs help with something. Congratulations, and I will talk to you soon.” He said.

After that Robbie and John echoed George’s congratulations and said their goodbyes. Ellie disconnected the connection and looked at Nick. “So, now they know.” She said with a smile.

“How do you feel about that?” Nick asked.

“Surprisingly relaxed.”Ellie answered. “Are you nervous about telling your sister?” 

“Not really.” Nick replied.

“When are we meeting her and Amanda?” Ellie asked.

“Lunchtime, I think she said noon.” Nick answered.

At the mention of food Ellie’s stomach rumbled. 

“Hungry?” Nick teased.

“Yes. I think I’m going to go make a salad.” Ellie answered. “Then I’m going to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Today was long and emotional and the last few days have been full of ebbs and chaos and I think it’s reflected in my writing. Hopefully it isn’t too ooc....


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning

“Hey Nick?” Ellie called from the bedroom. “Can you come here for a minute?”

“Yeah.” Nick replied as he walked into the bedroom.

“How do you feel about going to lunch with your sister alone?” Ellie asked as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“I can if I have to, but I thought you wanted to come along.” Nick answered. “Are you ok?”

“It’s stupid.” Ellie replied. “None of my nice clothes fit right. I want to look nice to meet your family.” 

“You always look amazing, and are you forgetting you’ve already met them?” Nick asked.

“It’s different though. Yeah I’ve met them, on a case, as an agent. It’s completely different as your girlfriend who is having your baby.” Ellie answered. 

“You have nothing to worry about. Besides you look gorgeous in anything and I love your new curves.” Nick replied suggestively.

Ellie rolled her eyes. “I know you do.” She teased.

“What about that sweater thing you wore to Palmers?” Nick suggested.

Ellie pulled it on. “It fits different than it used to. I don’t look pregnant in it, just bloated.” She lamented.

“I don’t think anyone will be paying attention here.” Nick replied with his hand on her abdomen. “If anyone is looking, they’ll be looking here.” With his other hand on her chest.

“You certainly will be.” Ellie teased. “Ok, fine I’ll wear this, but we have to go shopping after. If these clothes don’t fit right my work clothes are next.”

“Ok, fine we will go shopping after lunch.” Nick replied.

“Ok, out because I need to finish getting ready and you are distracting me.” Ellie said as she shooed him away.

Nick and Ellie arrived at the appointed location first. They were ushered to a table and placed their drink orders. The server brought their drinks and complimentary bread before promising to return when the rest of their party arrived. 

“I think I need to buy new bras today too. These are getting too tight and uncomfortable. Not a word I know you like the way they look.” Ellie muttered as she buttered a roll.

Nick swallowed the saucy remark he was about to say and composed himself in time to see one of their companions approach the table.

“Uncle Nick!” The tall brunette said.

“Hey Amanda.” Nick said as he stood to embrace his niece. “Where’s your mom?”

“Parking the car. She’ll be here in a second.” Amanda said as she took a seat. “We were running late so she sent me in. So what’s going on?”

“Why does something have to be going on?” Nick asked.

“You better come up with a better answer than that for The Major, she won’t be satisfied. I thought you knew better.” Amanda answered.

“What won’t I be satisfied with?” Lucia asked as she approached the table. “Hey little brother.”

Nick embraced his sister. “Good to see you.” He said.

Before any further conversation can continue their server returned. Once they had placed their orders and the server brought more bread Lucia spoke. “So what’s going on Nick?” She asked.

“Why does something have to be going on?” Nick asked.

“You actually called me a week ago to make sure Amanda could join us today. Something is definitely going on.” Lucia answered.

“I told you the Major wouldn’t be satisfied with non answers.” Amanda half whispered.

“Not so easy is it Nick?” Ellie teased as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Pretty sure you just gave away half of our news.” Nick replied with a grin. “Amanda, Lucia my girlfriend Ellie Bishop.”

“Good to see you again. When did this happen? You were pretty adamant you were just friends with your partner.” Lucia asked.

“We haven’t been just friends for awhile, but we just realized how serious it was about six weeks ago.” Nick answered.

“What happened six weeks ago?” Lucia asked in a voice that had served her well in the courtroom.

“We decided to stop ignoring our feelings.” Ellie answered..

“After we found out we are going to be parents.” Nick finishes.

“You’re pregnant. How far along are you?” Lucia asked.

“Twelve weeks.” Ellie answered.

“Congratulations.” Lucia replied.

“Thanks.” Ellie said.

“You look good, like pregnancy agrees with you. I wasn’t that lucky.” Lucia remarked with a chuckle.

“I have been lucky, morning sickness hasn’t really been an issue. I’ve been a little more tired than normal at the end of the day, but Nick’s taken good care of me.” Ellie replied.

“Glad to hear he’s been supportive.” Lucia said.

“You know I almost didn’t come today.” Ellie confessed.“Clothing emergency. Everything I wanted to wear was too tight or looked wrong. Nick convinced me to come.”

“Twelve weeks, your body is changing but you don’t really ‘look’ pregnant yet. I remember.” Lucia replied.

“Oh I think she looks pregnant.” Nick interjected.

Ellie hit him and Lucia muttered something in Spanish.

Amanda was scandalized at what Lucia said, but Ellie just laughed. 

“Did I forget to mention my girl speaks Spanish? Fluently.” Nick asked. “Actually she speaks six languages.”

“What are you doing with him then?” Lucia teased.

“Oh I don’t know, I guess somewhere along the way I fell in love with him.” Ellie answered with a smile.

“Was that before or after the steps?” Nick asked.

“Not sure, probably before, but definitely before the baby.” Ellie answered.

“Before we found out, or before that weekend?” Nick prodded.

“Both, but I’m still never drinking again.” Ellie answered with a roll of her eyes. “And I’m still going to kill Jake if I ever see him again.”

“Who’s Jake?” Lucia asked.

“A long story.” Nick muttered. 

“O-Kay. Moving on. Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Amanda asked.

“Not yet. We are finding out though, right Nick?” Ellie replied.

“Yes, I’m taking my own advice. You want to know so we will find out.” Nick said.

“Do you have a feeling one way or the other?” Lucia asked. “I always knew in my heart I was having a girl.”

“I think its a girl, have since the night I found out.” Ellie answered.

“Yeah? I hope we have a girl too.” Nick said with his palm splayed across Ellie’s abdomen.

“I can’t believe my baby brother is going to be a daddy.” Lucia remarked.

Ellie excused herself from the table, Amanda followed her and once they were out of earshot. Nick spoke. “Do you remember that thing I asked you to do for me before I went undercover the first time?” He asked.

“Yes.” Lucia answered.

“I need to get it from you.” Nick replied.

“Really.” Lucia breathed. “It’s that serious?”

“Yeah. It’s getting there, at least I think so. We haven’t really made plans much beyond lunch today, but it’s serious. I’m just not sure if she wants to get married again.” Nick replied.

“She’s been married before?” Lucia asked.

“Yeah, she’s divorced. It was before we met and she doesn’t talk about it much.” Nick answered.

“Do you know what happened?” Lucia asked.

“I know enough.” Nick answered. “Anyway I want to get Ma’s ring. I should have taken it back years ago, but I wasn’t ready, didn’t think I’d ever need it actually.”

“I remember. When you gave it to me you told me you’d never need it and to save it for Amanda. I hoped you were wrong, so I shoved it in the back of my safe. I’m guessing you don’t want to come get it today?” Lucia asked.

Nick nodded his head. “I don’t want her to know I have it. Maybe I can come over tomorrow to get it?” He suggested.

“I’ll be there, and Nick? I’m happy for you.” Lucia said.

Anything Nick might have said was halted when Ellie and Amanda returned to the table. They finished their lunch and when it was time to leave Lucia took Ellie aside. “Thanks for putting that smile on my brothers face. He plays a good game at pretending to be happy, but this is the first time I’ve seen him actually happy in a really long time.” Lucia said.

“He makes me happy too. I was scared when I found out I was pregnant. He told me he didn’t want kids once and I was worried that he wouldn’t be happy about it but he’s been amazing.” Ellie confessed.

“How much do you know about Nick’s past, before he joined NCIS and went deep cover?” Lucia asked carefully.

“Not much, but I can’t really hold it against him, I’ve never told him about my marriage. In the beginning it was too personal to talk about and then it just wasn’t all that important. Why?” Ellie replied.

“I remember the day Amanda was born. George put her in Nick’s arms and he said he couldn’t wait to have his own kids. That he and Sofia had plans, they were going to graduate, go to the same school, get married and have a family.” Lucia paused to try and control her emotions.

“Then she got sick. I do know who she was, and how important she was to him.” Ellie replied, thinking back on a brief conversation many months earlier.

“He was never the same after she died. I think the reason he chose deep cover and stayed with it so long was because he could avoid getting attached to anything or anyone. He’s changed though, what I see today is more like the boy in the hospital room all those years ago than the man I went looking for in South America. He has hope for the future. I’m glad to see it.” Lucia confessed. “Take care of my brother, and if either of you need anything I’m around.”

“Thanks. I was nervous about today. I mean sure we met before, but it was under very different circumstances and now with the news we sprung on you I was worried about what you would think.” Ellie said softly.

“Ellie, as long as he’s happy I’m happy.” Lucia said as she gave the younger woman a hug.

“Ok, give me my girlfriend back.” Nick teased.

Nick and Ellie headed to a shopping center so Ellie could buy some new clothes. While she perused the maternity pants Nick wandered to the adjacent infant department. Ellie found him looking at cribs. “There is a lot of stuff we are going to need, huh?” She asked him softly.

“Yeah. How do we know what to buy?” Nick asked.

“We read books, read reviews, ask our friends and family that have kids?” Ellie answered.

“I guess it’s good our friends and family know now, cause we are going to need a lot of advice.” Nick teased. “Did you find what you needed?”

“For now. Ready to get out of here?” Ellie asked.

“Almost, we do need to start getting ready for this little one.” Nick answered.

“Yeah, I can’t believe we are already pretty much a third of the way through the pregnancy. Few more weeks and we can find out if it’s a boy or a girl.” Ellie replied as she allowed her fingers to trace the stitching on an outfit.

“You should buy it.” Nick suggested.

“No, we don’t know what we are having yet. It’s not practical.” Ellie replied.

“Buy it anyway, if we find out you are wrong we bring it back.” Nick said softly.

“I guess that is true, we could always bring it back if we find out we are having a boy.” Ellie replied.

They made their way to the front of the store to purchase their items and then walked to the car hand in hand.

The next morning

As long as he lived Nick didn’t thunk he would ever tire of waking up with Ellie in his arms. He knew he needed to get up, but he couldn’t seem to drag himself from the bed. This weekend had been amazing. They told their families about their impending parenthood and the world hadn’t ended. Ellie began to stir in his arms. “Morning.” His whispered.

“Morning. What time is it?” Ellie asked.

“About nine.” Nick answered. “What are your plans for the day?”

“Laundry, grocery shopping, and maybe some painting. Why?” Ellie asked.

“I have a couple errands to do this morning, and then maybe we can go grocery shopping together when I get back?” Nick replied.

“I think I could make that work. If you bring me lunch on your way back before we go shopping.” Ellie said.

“I can do that, anything special? Or should I asked what the baby wants in a couple hours?”Nick teased.

“Ask me in a couple hours.” Ellie replied.

Nick got out of bed, got dressed, made coffee, and toast before Ellie came out to the kitchen. She grabbed a yogurt to go with the coffee and toast before she sat down at the table. 

“Where are you headed this morning?” Ellie asked, attempting to keep her tone light.

“I have to run to my sisters to help her with something, that’s the main thing. I shouldn’t be gone too long. Also need to stop by my apt and get more clothes. Actually I need to go. I love you.” Nick answered when he realized how late it was getting.

“Love you too, see you later.” Ellie replied as she leaned over to kiss him.

He returned her kiss and forced himself to pull away. “See you later.”

Nick got in his Jeep and texted his sister before he turned on the ignition to let her know he was on his way. He pulled into her driveway, walked up the sidewalk, and knocked on the door. Amanda answered the door with a surprised look on her face. “Two days in a row? I can’t remember the last time I saw you two days in a row.” She said.

“Your mom has been holding onto something for me and I’m here to pick it up.” Nick replied.

“Be right there Nick.” Lucia called from the kitchen. 

“What are you up to?” Amanda asked.

“Catch.” Lucia said as she entered the small foyer and tossed the ring box at Nick.

Nick caught it in the air. “This is what I’m up to.” He answered as he opened the box and showed Amanda the contents.

“It’s beautiful. Where did it come from?” Amanda asked.

“It was our mom’s engagement ring. She left it to Nick. He left it with me for safekeeping before he went deep cover. It’s been in the back of my safe for years.” Lucia answered.

“And you came to get it so you can propose to Ellie.” Amanda said matter of factly. “When are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know when. I just decided it was time to take it back.” Nick answered. “I gotta go. I have a stop to make before I go back to Ellie’s. Thanks sis.”

Nick got back in his Jeep and headed for his next destination. He let himself in the house and called out “Gibbs? You here?”

“Basement.” A familiar voice answered.

Nick made his way down the stairs and found his boss sanding his boat and Jack sitting on a stool with a cup of coffee in hand. “Good morning Nick. What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I uh need to talk to Gibbs for a minute.” Nick answered.

“Ok. All yours, I’ll be upstairs.” Jack replied as she hopped off the stool. “Behave Cowboy, I’m not going far.” She said as she headed up the stairs.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Gibbs spoke. “You wanted to talk, so talk.” 

“I know you were upset when you found out everything with me and Ellie, and things have been weird ever since but I need some advice.” Nick began.

“What Torres? Spit it out.” Gibbs replied.

“I want to ask Ellie to marry me, but I’m not sure how.” Nick said.

“And you thought you’d ask me?” Gibbs replied.

“Well you have been married before...” Nick trailed off. 

“Doesn’t make me an expert.” Gibbs remarked.

“You are an expert on her though.” Nick replied.

“I don’t know how true that is, at least anymore.” Gibbs said.

“Do you think she even wants to get married again?” Nick asked.

“Only one way to find out. Talk to her.” Gibbs answered. 

“Got it boss.” Nick replied.

“You got a ring?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah. My ma’s ring.” Nick answered as he headed for the stairs.

“Good, but Nick? Be patient with her.” Gibbs cautioned.

Nick nodded and took the steps two at a time.

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too happy with the ending of this, but I’ve basically been up since 330 am and my brain is mush. Not sure where exactly it’s going from here...hope it’s enjoyable....


	8. Chapter 8

He made his way back upstairs and found Jack on the couch with her laptop. “Did you find what you were looking for?” She asked.

“Not exactly.” Nick answered as he took a seat beside her. “We told our families this weekend.”

“Yeah? How’d that go?” Jack asked excitedly.

“Good, her brothers didn’t threaten me or anything.” Nick answered.

“I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting the Bishop Brothers, but I’ve heard stories. So why’d you want to see Gibbs?” Jack asked.

Nick pulled the ring box out of his pocket and showed her. “Wanted some advice, I picked this up this morning.” He answered.

Jack took it from his hand and looked at it. “It’s lovely, and you didn’t get this at any jeweler.” Jack remarked.

“It was my ma’s.” Nick replied.

Before either of them could say anything else Nick’s phone chimed. He pulled out his phone and smiled.

“Ellie?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. Apparently the baby wants tacos. That’s my cue to go.” Nick answered as he left.

Jack went back to the basement and walked over to where Gibbs was standing. “You ok Cowboy?” She asked.

“He’s going to propose to her.” Gibbs answered.

“I know, I saw the ring.” Jack replied. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Gibbs shrugged. “I told him to be patient with her.” He said.

“You’re worried about him. That she’s going to hurt him. What do you know?” Jack asked after a moment.

“Qasim.” Gibbs answered after contemplating what to say, when he saw a look of recollection flash in Jack’s eyes he continued. “I know you’ve seen her file, but what you won’t find in any file is he proposed and she didn’t answer him. She didn’t answer him and it haunted her until she did something she almost couldn’t come back from.” 

“Well that bit of knowledge makes everything else that happened make more sense. Something tells me you know what her answer would have been.” Jack replied.

Gibbs crossed the basement to the shelf and pulled out a blue envelope. He handed it to Jack. “She gave me that, said she had it the night he was killed. She couldn’t stop looking at it, but knew she needed to so she left it here. She was going to say yes.” 

“You are worried because she’s so much like you. You don’t want either of them to end up like you and your exes especially with the baby involved.” Jack said.

“I know they both love the baby.” Gibbs replied gruffly.

“They will, but so will the rest of us. Besides you aren’t the same person you used to be, and I don’t think she is either. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Now are we working on this boat or what?” Jack wondered with her arms around his neck.

“You got a better idea?” Gibbs asked as he dropped a kiss on her lips.

“Oh yeah Cowboy.” Jack answered.

Meanwhile 

Nick made his way to their favorite taco place and got their usual orders to-go and made his way back to Ellie’s apartment. He sat in his Jeep for a moment looking at the ring, contemplating what to do next. He could put it in his glovebox and forget about it, or at least until he went back to his apartment but that option didn’t appeal to him. He slid the box back into his pocket before gathering the to-go bags and making his way in to Ellie’s apartment.

“Yo lunch is here.” Nick called out as he pushed open her apartment door. He set the bags down on the kitchen counter and went in search of Ellie when he didn’t find her immediately. He found her curled up on the bed with stacks of clean laundry, both hers and his, on the other side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, before putting away the clean laundry and curling up beside her.

He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but he did. He awoke when Ellie shifted on the bed. “When did you get back?” She asked.

“Oh about twenty minutes ago.” Nick answered as he looked at his watch. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Ellie confessed. 

“I didn’t either, but I bet lunch is still warm. Baby still wants tacos I hope.” Nick teased.

“Oh yeah, baby definitely still wants tacos. Thanks for getting them.” Ellie replied as she headed for the kitchen.

Nick rolled over and felt the ring box against his thigh. Nick righted himself and pulled the box out of his pocket, at the same time Ellie walked back into the bedroom. She caught sight of the box in his hand and turned around hoping he hadn’t seen her, but he had.

Nick tucked the box away and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed his lunch. Ellie was already sitting on the couch with her lunch and he joined her. “Was that what I thought it was?” Ellie asked quietly.

Nick nodded in answer, not trusting his voice.

“Can I see it?” Ellie asked.

Nick looked at her for a moment before he put his food on the coffee table and went to the bedroom. He retrieved the box from the hiding place and wondered for a moment if this was the best idea before going back to the living room.

“This wasn’t how I wanted to show it to you.” Nick said as he sat down next to her on the couch and placed the ring box in her hand.

Ellie took a deep breath and opened the box. Nestled inside was a silver ring with a diamond setting surrounded by smaller emeralds. “Nick. It’s beautiful and perfect. How did you find this?” She asked.

“It was my mom’s. It’s been with Lucia since I went deep cover. I told her I’d never need it and that she should give it to Amanda, but of course my big sister didn’t listen. She put it in the back of her safe that day and it was there until this morning when I picked it up.” Nick answered.

“Ask me.” Ellie whispered.

“What?” Nick asked.

“Ask me what you want to ask me.” Ellie answered as she snapped the box closed and put it back in Nick’s hand. “That’s why you went to get the ring, right?”

“Will you marry me? Make the three of us officially a family?” Nick asked.

“Yes.” Ellie answered as she launched herself at Nick kissing him.

Later

Ellie laid in bed wrapped in Nick’s arms, her gaze again falling to her left hand. “When I woke up this morning I never expected this.” She confessed.

“Me either, but it’s pretty perfect.” Nick replied.

“It is, and I know we just got engaged today, but I don’t want to wait to get married.” Ellie said quietly.

“You want to do what McGee and Delilah did?” Nick asked.

“Sortof. I was thinking more like take a couple witnesses and go to the courthouse.” Ellie answered.

“You don’t want a big wedding in a church or something?” Nick asked.

“Uh no, I’d rather save the money and use it toward a house or the baby than one day besides we’re still married regardless. Unless you want a big wedding, I mean you haven’t done this before.” Ellie answered.

“I just want you to marry me, I don’t care how.” Nick replied. “Did you have a big wedding the first time?”

“No. We didn’t want a big wedding, well I didn’t anyway. It was small, we practically eloped.” Ellie said.

“How would your family take it if we did this without them?” Nick asked.

“I think they’d be ok with it, they might be disappointed but they’ll get over it. I mean I think they figured out we basically live together and they know about the baby.” Ellie answered.

“You know Palmer is ordained. We could still get married with just a couple witnesses maybe a couple friends but somewhere more special than the courthouse.” Nick suggested.

“Who knew Nick Torres was a closet romantic.” Ellie teased as she kissed him.

“We are going to remember this for the rest of our lives, right?” Nick replied.

“Definitely.” Ellie said.

“What do you think, you want to get married next weekend?” Nick asked.

“That sounds perfect.” Ellie answered. “Now a serious question, where are we going to live?” 

“Well this place is bigger than mine.” Nick answered.

“You’d give up your place?” Ellie asked.

“Absolutely.” Nick answered. “Obviously we will have to find a bigger place at some point but for now? I’m good here.”

“I think half your wardrobe is already here.” Ellie teased.

“How about we go get our marriage license tomorrow and then talk to Palmer about marrying us?” Nick suggested. 

“I love that idea.” Ellie replied.

The next morning 

“Hey Nick?” Ellie asked as she reached for her coffee cup.

“Yeah?” Nick answered.

“Are we keeping the engagement a surprise?” Ellie asked.

“That is up to you.” Nick answered.

“As much as I love your ring on my finger, I think I’m going to wear it on a chain around my neck at work. Is that ok with you?” Ellie asked as she bit her lip. 

Ellie felt Nick tense next to her. “Just until we get married, I want to surprise everyone.” She added.

“So you aren’t having second thoughts or anything, right?” Nick asked,

“No second thoughts.” Ellie answered with a smile. “I just want to surprise everyone.”

“As long as you still want to marry me, we’re good.” Nick replied with a matching smile. 

“Then we are very good, and we better get going. Don’t want to be late for work.” Ellie said looking at the clock.

Lunchtime

They did not currently have a case, which made Ellie very happy. If they did have one it could complicate their plans to sneak away and get their marriage license. Ellie made her way up to Jacks office to let her know she was leaving the building.

Ellie walked into Jacks office and sat down on the couch to wait for Jack to get off the phone.

“So what’s going on Ellie?” Jack asked with a grin once she finished her call.

“I need to leave the building for a bit, it shouldn’t be too long but I wanted you to know in case it’s a little more than an hour.” Ellie answered.

“I know you don’t have a doctors appointment today, but I can also tell there is something you are dying to tell someone. So spill.” Jack instructed.

“You can’t tell anyone, but we are going to get married this weekend. We are going to get our marriage license today.” Ellie replied.

“So he went through with it. Where’s the ring?” Jack asked.

“Right here on a chain around my neck.” Ellie answered. “Wait, you knew he was going to propose?”

“I knew he had the ring. I saw it when he stopped by Gibbs house yesterday, but he didn’t have any plan at that point.” Jack answered.

“Yeah he didn’t have a plan, I walked in on him with it in his hand.” Ellie replied with a grin.

“Well I’m happy for you. I heard your told your brothers.” Jack said.

Ellie nodded. “My mom too, and Lucia and Amanda.” She said.

“So who is left to tell?” Jack asked.

“In person? Just Director Vance.” Ellie answered.

“Did I hear my name?” Leon Vance asked as he stepped into Jacks office.

Ellie froze. “No time like the present.” She muttered.

“Leon can you close the door?” Jack asked.

Once the door was closed Leon crossed the room and sat down in the chair opposite the couch.

“I know that Jack and Gibbs spoke to you awhile ago about me working with her. I appreciate you not pressing them for a reason. I wanted to keep my news private as long as I could, but I guess it’s time. The reason they made the change is I’m pregnant.” Ellie said.

“Congratulations Agent Bishop.” Leon replied.

“Thank you sir.” Ellie said as her phone rang. She looked at the display and smiled. 

“Go, do your thing. My lips are sealed, but I better be invited.” Jack instructed.

“Definitely. I’ll talk to you later.” Ellie replied as she left Jacks office.

“What don’t I know?” Leon asked.

“Not my story to tell Leon, but I’m fairly certain all will be revealed soon.” Jack answered. “Gibbs and I have this under control, don’t worry.”

“If you say so.” Leon replied. 

“I do say so. It’s under control. Now I’m going to lunch.” Jack said as she made her way towards her door.

Parking lot

Ellie was leaning against Nick’s Jeep waiting for him. “You ready for this?” Nick asked.

“So ready. Let’s go.” Ellie answered.

They made their way to the appropriate building. They filled out the proper paperwork and had their identification and her divorce papers ready when their number was called. Soon they were through the line and had their marriage license in hand. 

“I want Jack to be one of our witnesses.” Ellie blurted out.

“You folded and told her didn’t you?” Nick teased. “I think she’s the perfect witness, and I think Gibbs should be the other one.”

“Really?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah. I think we should ask them tonight.” Nick answered.

“I love that idea.” Ellie replied excitedly.

They made their way back to the Naval Yard and went back to work.

Later that night Gibbs House 

Ellie led the way. The door was unlocked as expected and she let herself in and called out for Gibbs. “Kitchen.” He answered back. Ellie made her way to the kitchen and Nick sat down on the couch to give her the space she needed.

“I know things have been difficult between us lately, and I hate that. I wish I could go back and change how you found out about Nick, but I can’t so I’m hoping we can move past it. Starting with will you walk me down the aisle at my wedding?” Ellie asked.

“What about your father?” Gibbs replied.

“He walked me down the aisle the last time, and we both know how that marriage turned out.” Ellie chuckled. “I never thanked you for everything you did after Jake. You didn’t have to come to Oklahoma and bring me home, but I’m so glad you did. Please walk me down the aisle?”

“I would be honored.” Gibbs answered. 

“Thanks Gibbs.” Ellie replied as she enveloped him in a hug.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday morning 

Nick made his way down to autopsy. He hadn’t had a chance to ask Palmer if he would officiate at their wedding.

“Hey Nick, what can I do for you?” Palmer asked. “We don’t have a body do we?”

“No body, I’m here for personal reasons. You’ve been a great friend to me and Ellie with everything that has happened, and well I need your help with something.” Nick answered. “Are you free Friday night or Saturday afternoon?”

“Friday night Breena and I have plans but Saturday afternoon I should be around. What do you need?” Jimmy asked.

“Ellie and I are engaged, but no one knows. We want to get married this weekend and we hoped that you would do the honors, you are still ordained, right?” Nick replied.

“I am, and I would be happy to marry you. Maybe I should put out a shingle, advertising my services.” Palmer answered.

“What would you put on your shingle? Weddings and autopsies don’t exactly go together.” Nick mused.

“Good point.” Palmer replied. “Where is this thing going to happen?”

“To be determined. I will let you know as soon as I know. Thanks Palmer.” Nick answered.

When Nick returned to his desk he discovered Ellie and Gibbs had gone to interview a witness in a cold case they were working. He was happy that they were working together again. He sent her a quick text about his conversation with Palmer, but reminded her they still had to figure out a location.

“Hey Gibbs?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah?” Gibbs answered.

“Did you and Diane have a big wedding?” Ellie asked.

Gibbs nodded. “She wanted the whole thing. The dress, the church, the big reception. I thought it was because she hadn’t been married before, but her other weddings were just as elaborate. Where is this coming from?” He asked.

“We are trying to figure out where to get married. I would have been fine at the courthouse, but he wanted to do something a bit different and I want to give that to him. I want this marriage to work and I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot.” Ellie confessed.

“He just wants to marry you, anything else doesn’t matter.” Gibbs replied.

“I can’t wait to marry him, and be a real family with this little one.” Ellie said with a smile. “Now just to find a place to get married on Saturday afternoon.”

“My living room is free. If you don’t have anywhere else.” Gibbs offered. “It’s just a few people, right?”

“Yeah, Jimmy’s officiating. You and Jack are witnesses and we thought we’d invite McGee and Ducky. If we can figure out how to get them there anyway, we want it to be a surprise.” Ellie replied.

“You aren’t including any of your family? Or Nick’s?” Gibbs asked.

“It’s too short notice for mine, and honestly I don’t want the circus. Since we aren’t including mine, he isn’t including his. I’m considering inviting Lucia anyway though.” Ellie answered.

“I’ll get McGee and Duck there. How’s one o’clock?” Gibbs asked.

“That’s perfect. Thanks boss.” Ellie answered. “I’m texting Nick now.”

That night

Since they didn’t currently have an active case, Gibbs let them leave while the sun was still up. “Want to go grab dinner and then check out a jeweler?” Nick asked as they walked to her truck.

“I love that idea.” Ellie answered.

They stopped for a quick bite to eat and made their way to a jewelry store. They were greeted by a perky sales associate who asked if she could help them.

“We are looking for wedding bands.” Ellie replied.

“We have some lovely sets over here. Do you also need an engagement ring?” The clerk asked, taking note that Ellie did not have an engagement ring on her finger.

“No, we have an engagement ring.” Nick answered as he took off the necklace around Ellie’s neck and placed the ring on her finger.

“It’s a lovely ring. I’m guessing you want silver to complement this ring.” The clerk said as she showed them a tray of rings. 

“I just want something simple. Like this one, it goes with your mom’s ring perfectly.” Ellie told Nick.

“It’s perfect.” Nick replied. “We’ll take them.”

They finished at the jeweler and made their way home. “What do we still need to do for the wedding?” Nick asked.

“I think we are in good shape. I want to get a dress though. We have the license, Jimmy’s marrying us, Gibbs is letting us use his living room, and he will get McGee and Ducky there. Anything you can think of?” Ellie asked.

“I just want to marry you.” Nick answered. “What are you thinking for this dress? Fancy? Do I need a tuxedo or something?”

“Nothing fancy. I just want a dress that actually looks nice. Don’t say it, I know you like the changes in my body, but I want to look nice and be comfortable.” Ellie explained.

“Is it bad luck if I see it before the wedding?” Nick asked.

“Considering we’ve done everything in our own way I think it’s fine. We make our own luck.” Ellie answered.

“That we do.” Nick replied with a kiss.

Wednesday morning - Bullpen

Ellie had gone to check in with Jack and when Gibbs left to get his coffee Nick made his move. “Gibbs? I have a question, do you have a minute?” Nick asked.

“What do you need Torres?” Gibbs replied.

“Ellie says she’s ok with her family not being at the wedding, but I think she will regret that.” Nick said. 

“What do you want to do about it Nick?” Gibbs asked.

“I want to have someone from her family here for the wedding, but I don’t know who.” Nick answered.

“If you want my opinion, I’d go with her brother George.” Gibbs replied. “I don’t have his number, but I have Barbara’s. If you want it.”

“I want it. Thanks Gibbs.” Nick said before heading back to work.

That night

Ellie had gone shopping for her dress and Nick had decided he didn’t want to see it until they got married. In reality he wanted to put his plan in place. He gave himself a silent pep talk, picked up his phone, and dialed the number on the scrap of paper in his hand.

“Hello?” The voice said, Nick was surprised how much the voice sounded like Ellie’s.

“Hello, this is Nick Torres.” Nick stammered.

“Nick, what do I owe this call?” Barbara asked.

“I was hoping you could give me George’s number. I got your number from Gibbs, uh Ellie doesn’t know I’m calling and I would like to keep it that way for now.” Nick answered.

“What are you up to?” Barbara asked.

“I’m trying to surprise Ellie with something and I think George can help me.” Nick answered.

Barbara agreed to text Nick the number when they disconnected the call and soon there was a ding notifying him of the text.

Nick sent her a quick text thanking her and then dialed the number. 

“George? This is Nick Torres. Do you have a minute to talk to me?” Nick asked once George said hello.

“Sure, Nick.” George answered.

“I need your help with something for Ellie and I need you to promise to keep quiet about what I’m going to tell you.” Nick replied.

“Is she ok?” George asked, suddenly very concerned.

“She’s fine, great actually. Um we are getting married this weekend. She wanted to just go to the courthouse but I can’t bring myself to get married beside someone arguing about traffic tickets. We are getting married Saturday afternoon and I know the short notice makes it impossible for everyone to come, but I was hoping you could come surprise her.” Nick answered.

“You really love her don’t you?” George asked.

“I do. So much. I can’t wait for us to be a family.” Nick answered.

“Glad to hear it. When’s the wedding?” George asked.

“One p.m. Saturday afternoon at Gibbs house. It’s going to be very small, just a few people. Ellie said she’d rather save money for a house or towards everything with the baby than spend a ton of money on one day. That we are still married at the end of the day.” Nick answered.

“That does sound like my little sister.” George replied.

“Will you come? You can stay in my apartment, and if you need me to I can book you a flight and pick you up at the airport.” Nick asked.

“I will come, and you don’t need to book me a flight. I will take a ride though and the place to stay. Thanks for including me Nick, I won’t tell my parents or my brothers, but I will have to tell JB. We don’t keep things from each other and if I’m getting on a plane she is going to need to know why. She won’t say anything though, I promise.” George answered.

They discussed a few more details and George promised to text Nick the details of the flight. 

Meanwhile

Ellie headed for the shopping mall after work and dialed her soon-to-be sister-in-law’s phone number. It rang a few times before Lucia answered.

“Hey Lucia! Remember how you told me if I needed anything to ask? I need a favor. Can you meet me tonight?” Ellie asked.

“Sure, I have some time.” Lucia answered. “Is everything ok?”

“Everything is perfect. I just need your help with something and I would rather discuss it face to face.” Ellie replied.

They made arrangements to meet at the food court. When Lucia arrived she had a big smile on her face when she saw Ellie, or specifically Ellie’s left hand.

“Congratulations!” Lucia said as she embraced Ellie. “Is this why you wanted to meet?”

“Sortof. We don’t want to wait to get married. I don’t want a big wedding, and he just wants to be a family. So we are getting married Saturday, and I was hoping you could help me pick out a dress. Nothing fancy, just something flattering, and I wanted to invite you and Amanda to our wedding. Because it’s such short notice it would be too difficult for my family to get here so I’m not telling them, Nick decided not to tell you because they won’t be there, but I want you there anyway.” Ellie explained.

“I would LOVE to be there on Saturday, and I would love to help you find a dress. I’m so happy for you both.” Lucia answered. 

Ellie and Lucia went to several stores before they found a dress Ellie liked. It was emerald green and accentuated her hazel eyes. Once that task was accomplished they parted ways and Ellie headed to Gibbs’ house to stash the dress so Nick wouldn’t see it before Saturday.

“Did you find a dress?” Nick asked when she let herself into the apartment.

“I did, and I already dropped it off at Gibbs house, so it’s ready for Saturday.” Ellie answered as she dropped down beside him on the couch.

“Do I get to know what color it is?” Nick asked.

“It’s emerald green, and perfect. I can’t wait for Saturday.” Ellie answered as she leaned over to kiss him.

Friday evening

Despite what they said earlier about making their own luck, Nick and Ellie decided to spend the night before their wedding apart. This worked perfectly for Nick’s plan as George was flying in at nine p.m.

Nick drove to the airport and waited in the parking lot designated for pickups and once he got a text that George had arrived and was waiting at the curb he headed to pick him up.

“Good to see you, man. Good flight?” Nick asked.

“Good to see you too. Flight was good.” George answered.

“I thought we’d grab some takeout, I think your sister is staying in tonight, but I don’t want to risk her seeing you so I thought we’d take it back to my place.” Nick suggested.

“Sounds great.” George replied.

When they got back to Nick’s apartment George got comfortable and Nick called Ellie. “How’s your night going?” Nick asked.

“Boring. I miss you.” Ellie answered. “You sure you don’t want to come over for a little while?” 

“You and I both know if I come over there I won’t leave. Besides I have stuff to do early tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow at Gibbs. I’ll be the one in a suit, and a tie.” Nick teased.

“You bought a tie? I feel special.” Ellie replied.

“I did. It’s green. I love you.” Nick said.

“I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ellie replied as she disconnected the call.

“You could go over there, I won’t hold it against you. I mean she’s pregnant, my wife has been pregnant three times, I remember what it’s like.” George remarked.

“Are you sure you will be ok here by yourself?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, go take care of my sister. I’ll see you in the morning.” George answered.

Nick grabbed his keys and headed to Ellie’s apartment.

He let himself in and found Ellie in bed, earbuds in, staring at the ceiling. “You couldn’t sleep either?” Nick queried.

“What are you doing here?” Ellie asked.

“I missed you. I’m still leaving early in the morning, but I’ve gotten used to sleeping next to you. Scoot over.” Nick answered as he slid into bed beside her.

Saturday morning 

Nick was gone when Ellie woke up, as she expected, but when she made her way to the kitchen she found her favorite pastry on the counter. She grabbed her phone and texted him to thank him for her breakfast. Once she had eaten her breakfast she allowed herself a luxurious shower and got ready to go meet Lucia and Amanda. They were going to help her get ready and didn’t want Nick to see Lucia’s car and ruin the surprise.

Gibbs House

Jack led Lucia and Amanda upstairs to the spare bedroom so they could set up everything to do Ellie’s hair and makeup, and Ellie went in search of Gibbs.

“Thanks for this boss. I really appreciate it.” Ellie said as she made her way down to the basement. 

“You’re welcome Bishop. You ready for this?” Gibbs asked.

“So ready. I can’t wait.” Ellie answered. “What did you tell McGee and Ducky to get them here?”

“Ducky think we are having lunch, and McGee thinks I’ve got something for him to help me move.” Gibbs replied. “You better go get ready, it’s going to be one before you know it.”

“On it boss. Thanks again, for everything.” Ellie said as she made her way up the basement stairs and on to the spare bedroom.

Lucia and Amanda did her hair and makeup. Ellie was about to change into her dress when Jack knocked on the door. In her hands was a bouquet of sunflowers and greenery. “These are for you, as are these.” Jack said as she handed Ellie the flowers and a bag of chips. “He said you might need a snack.”

“He knows me so well.” Ellie replied with a smile as she opened the chips. “So good.”

Meanwhile downstairs 

Jack made her way back downstairs and went into the kitchen where George was hiding out. “I don’t think we’ve actually been introduced, Jack Sloane.” Jack said as she held out her hand.

“George Bishop, nice to meet you.” George replied.

“So Ellie doesn’t know you are here, right?” Jack asked.

“Right, Nick wanted to surprise her.” George answered.

“She’s going to be surprised alright.” Jack replied. 

“Gibbs?” McGee called from the living room.

“Hey McGee.” Jack said as she entered the living room.

“What are you going here Jack?” McGee asked.

Before Jack could answer Palmer and Ducky entered the house. “Hey Palmer? He’s downstairs waiting for you. Ducky? McGee? have a seat for a minute, all will be revealed soon. I will be right back.” Jack instructed as she headed upstairs.

Ellie had changed into her dress and Amanda did the final touches to her hair and makeup. They had just declared her ready when there was a knock on the door. 

“Everyone is here. Do you want to come down and talk to Ducky and McGee? Nick’s in the basement with Palmer.” Jack asked.

“Yeah I’ll come down and talk to them, keep Nick in the basement please.” Ellie answered.

She made her way downstairs to the living room and heard a gasp from the two men waiting there. “I want to thank you two for coming. I’m sure you’re confused.” Ellie paused.

“You could say that.” McGee said.

“You look lovely, my dear, but yes why are we here? And where is Jethro?” Ducky asked.

“Gibbs is upstairs, he will be down soon. As to why you are here, Nick and I got engaged last weekend and we decided we didn’t want to wait to get married. We talked about just going to the courthouse, but decided we didn’t want to do it without our closest friends. So Gibbs offered the use of his house and to help us get you here and Jack has been running interference all morning.” Ellie answered.

“Congratulations Eleanor. I wasn’t aware you two were involved, but I’m very happy for you.” Ducky replied.

“Thank you Ducky, I know you haven’t been around much lately but it wouldn’t have felt right to not have you here. We thought after the wedding we can all go out for a late lunch.” Ellie said.

“Ellie, you should probably go back upstairs so we can get this show on the road.” Jack advised.

“On my way.” Ellie replied as she went back upstairs. She sent Lucia and Amanda downstairs so she was alone staring at her reflection when Gibbs walked into the room.

“You ready for this kid?” Gibbs asked, breaking her from her reverie.

“I am.” Ellie answered with a smile.

Basement steps

Lucia was waiting for Nick when he came up. “Hey little brother.” She said.

“Lucia? What are you doing here?” Nick asked as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

“Ellie called me, she said her family not being able to be here shouldn’t keep yours away and that she wanted us here.” Lucia answered. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thanks. I’m really glad you are here. I should probably get in there though.” Nick replied.

“Yes, go get in there. Amanda and I didn’t spend the last two hours getting your bride ready for you to keep her waiting.” Lucia said as she led the way into the living room.

Nick went into the living room and once he was in position he heard a door close in the distance and footsteps on the stairs. He turned his attention towards the entryway and his breath hitched when he saw Ellie descend the stairs. She’d never looked more beautiful then in that moment. She made her way to where he stood and Gibbs took a seat next to Jack.

Nick took her hands once Jack took her flowers, and whispered “Thanks for inviting Lucia.”

“You’re welcome.” Ellie whispered back.

Nick directed her attention to the entryway to the kitchen where George was standing with a smirk on his face. “Looks like we had the same idea.” Nick said softly.

“I was one of the lucky few to be ‘in the know’ about these two, and when Nick asked me if I would officiate at their wedding it was very easy to say yes. However you all aren’t here to listen to me drone on, so let’s get on with it.” Jimmy suggested, and everyone chuckled.

“Nick and Ellie have decided to write their own vows, so Ellie take it away.” Jimmy stammered.

“When I first met you I never imagined we would be here and if someone told me a year ago we’d be getting married I wouldn’t have believed them. Somehow you have become my best friend, my love, and I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.” Ellie said.

“When we met I was in a dark place. I didn’t know what I wanted out of life and I never thought I would find it sitting at a desk.” Nick began. “I will never regret that dark place though, because it brought us here to this moment. I love you and I love our little one and I can’t wait to see what life brings us.” 

Jack moved to Ellie’s side and handed her Nick’s ring. “With this ring I promise to love you. I promise to try to listen even when you annoy me, and I know you are going to be an amazing father and I can’t wait to see you prove me right. I love you.” Ellie said as she placed the ring on his left hand.

Gibbs handed Nick Ellie’s wedding band. “With this ring I promise to love you. I promise to try not to annoy you, but let’s be real I probably will.” Nick began with a chuckle. “I promise to show up and be present. For you and for our family. Te amo.”

“And now by the power vested in me by the Interfaith Inspiration Church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Jimmy announced.

Nick and Ellie shared their first kiss as husband and wife. They broke apart when they heard applause. “Ok, husband. I need to go give my brother a hug, but then we are all going out for lunch. Your child is hungry.” Ellie said as she dropped a quick kiss on Nick’s lips before making a beeline for George.

“Hey Big Brother.” Ellie said.

“Hey Federal Agent Barbie.” George teased. 

“So when did you get here?” Ellie asked.

“Last night, and I leave in the morning. I’m glad he called me and I got to see this.” George answered.

“I’m glad you were here too. Now the big question, does mom know?” Ellie asked.

“I didn’t tell her. JB knows but she promised not to tell, but you need to tell her. Soon.” George answered.

“I’ll call her later. Let’s go see what they decided about food. I wasn’t kidding, the baby is hungry.” Ellie teased.

They ended up going to the diner. It wasn’t fancy, but it was familiar and felt right. Gibbs called ahead and spoke to someone and when they arrived there was a booth and several tables set up for them as well as Breena, Victoria, Delilah, and the twins waiting.

“Congratulations.” Delilah said.

“Thank you!” Ellie replied as she leaned over to embrace her friend.

“You look great by the way. Pregnancy doesn’t seem to have slowed you down much.” Delilah remarked.

“I’ve been lucky, although Nick can tell you by the end of a long day? All I want to do is sleep.” Ellie replied.

“I remember sleep. I miss it, get it now while you can.” Delilah teased.

“Definitely sleep now. Although eventually they do sleep, but the trade off is sass and you will wish for the baby days.” George interjected.

“I can’t wait for it all. That reminds me. Nick and I were talking and we realized we need some advice on what we need for this little one. What furniture is a necessity, what is a waste of money, that kind of thing.” Ellie said.

“We will definitely have that conversation, but today is about you and Nick. Not your sidekick. So why didn’t I know you were engaged? Did you swear my husband to secrecy?” Delilah asked.

“He wasn’t keeping anything from you, because he didn’t know we were engaged. Very few people did, well more people than I thought. Nick and I had the same idea about family, he called George to invite him and I called his sister and niece. Other than that only Gibbs, Jack, and Palmer knew. Tim was completely in the dark.” Ellie answered.

Soon everyone was seated and food was ordered. Once lunch had been consumed Jack went out to her car and returned with a cake. 

“Ok you two, it’s tradition. Cut the first piece and feed it to each other.” Jack said.

“You better be nice to me, or you can sleep alone tonight.” Ellie teased as she cut the cake.

“I don’t think you mean that, remember where I was supposed to sleep last night? And where I did?” Nick bantered back.

“My brother is here, maybe we don’t discuss that?” Ellie replied, as her cheeks blushed scarlet.

“Who do you think sent me home to you?” Nick whispered as he picked up a bite of cake. “Ok, here goes. On three, Victoria count to three for me.” He said to the preschooler.

“One-two-three.” Victoria counted.

One three they fed each other. It was a fairly civilized affair, as there were children present. “I’ll take over cutting the cake if you want.” Jack offered.

“Thanks Jack.” Ellie replied. As she sat down Johnny reached for her. 

“I think Johnny wants you.” Nick mused.

“I think Johnny wants to get closer to the cake.” Ellie teased as she plucked Johnny from the high chair, as she predicted he then reached for Nick. “See? He wants the cake.”

“Come here little guy. Let’s go for a walk while Aunt Jack cuts that cake.” Nick said to the little boy as they headed outside.

“He’s going to be a great dad.” Delilah remarked.

“Yeah he is. I can’t wait.” Ellie said softly.

Soon the cake had been eaten and the twins were getting fussy so McGee and Delilah left, soon after The Palmers left. 

Before long Ducky took his leave, but not before imparting some words of wisdom on the younger couple. 

“There is a blessing that I feel is appropriate for the occasion.

‘Wishing you always walls for the wind,   
A roof for the rain,   
Tea beside the fire,   
And the love and laughter of those you hold dear.’ I’m so happy for you both. Thank you for including me.” He said.

“Thank you all for making today special. I’m so glad we didn’t just get married at the courthouse.” Ellie told everyone.

“It was fun. Wasn’t it Cowboy.” Jack said as she leaned into Gibbs.

“When do you fly back George?” Gibbs asked.

“Tomorrow morning, sir.” George asked.

“What are your plans tonight?” Gibbs asked.

“I figured I’d hang out at Nick’s.” George answered.

Gibbs and Jack shared a look. “You play Poker, George?” Jack asked.

“Some.” George answered. “Why?”

“Because you are coming with us tonight. Poker night at Gibbs house.” Jack replied. 

“Sounds like fun.” George said.

“We will see you in the morning. We can grab breakfast before your flight.” Nick suggested.

“We are going to take off. We will have to have dinner again sometime soon.” Lucia said as she and Amanda left.

“I took some photos today and I just sent them to you.” Jack told Ellie.

Ellie pulled out her cellphone and began to look through the photos. There were candids of her, Amanda, and Lucia while they were getting ready, shots of Nick and Gibbs in the basement, and photos of her and Nick while they said their vows. There were also photos that someone had taken in the diner of all of them including Jack. 

“These are perfect! Thank you Jack.” Ellie exclaimed as she embraced her boss. 

“You are very welcome Ellie.” Jack replied. “I thought you might want to send some of those to your mom.”

“I will, definitely. You know, no time like the present.” Ellie said as she dialed her mom’s phone number.

“Hello Eleanor. How are you?” Barbara asked.

“I’m good, great. I need to tell you something, and I need you not to get mad.” Ellie answered.

“Ok. Now you are scaring me.” Barbara said.

“I got married this afternoon. I didn’t tell you ahead of time because I knew it was too short of notice to get everyone here.” Ellie blurted out.

“I’m happy for you, but please tell me you will come home for a visit soon. So I can meet your husband.” Barbara replied.

“As soon as we can we will come visit, and in the interested of full disclosure...” Ellie trailed off.

“Your brother was at the wedding?” Barbara finished.

“How’d you know?” Ellie asked.

“Nick called me to get his number a few days ago and I have Taran for the day because JB already had plans with the girls today and asked me if I could keep him while George was out of town. I took a guess.” Barbara answered.

Ellie and Barbara talked for a few more minutes and Ellie promised to send her pictures later before she disconnected the call.

“So mom knows now?” George asked with a grin.

“Yeah, now I just need to tell Abby, and she might be a little mad.” Ellie answered.

“Why?” George asked.

“Because I never told her about Nick.” Ellie answered as she texted her friend. “She lives in London now so I’m texting to see if she can FaceTime.”

Abby texted back immediately and Ellie connected the call.

“Ellie! Is everything ok?” Abby asked, concern evident on her face.

“Everything is perfect, but I need to tell you something before word gets out. I got married today.” Ellie answered as she held up her left hand for the camera.

“Congratulations! The mysterious baby daddy?” Abby asked.

“Yeah, about that...” Ellie trailed off.

“It’s not complicated anymore I guess?” Abby asked.

“It hasn’t been for awhile actually, but I didn’t know how to tell you. So I’ll show you.” Ellie paused. “Hey husband come here.”

Nick moved over beside her and dropped a kiss on her cheek. “I kinda like the sound of that.” He said.

“Nick?!? Why didn’t you just tell me you and Torres were hooking up?” Abby screeched.

“She didn’t tell you cause you can’t keep secrets. She didn’t want it getting back to Gibbs before she worked up the nerve to tell him.” Nick replied with a laugh.

“So Gibbs knows?” Abby asked.

“He does. He actually walked me down the aisle. I’ll send you the pictures later, but now I think my husband and I are headed home. I’ll talk to you later Abbs, but I wanted you to find out from us and I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend when I needed one.” Ellie answered before they said their goodbyes.

“Ok you ready to get out of here wife?” Nick asked.

“So ready husband.” Ellie answered with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up. It’s over 5k words and I just kept writing because I wanted the wedding to be a part of this chapter. The next chapter will probably skip a bit closer to them finding out the gender. I hope this is enjoyable.


	10. Chapter 10

Sometimes being a dedicated employee on Gibbs’ team was hard. In this case, a case had kept them busy for three weeks, it was all hands on deck, and they had all spent most of their waking hours on the case. They arrived when it was still dark out and didn’t leave until the sun had long set. Not that this was unusual, there had been many cases where they had done this, even working through the night when necessary. However things were different now. Ellie was just shy of twenty weeks pregnant. There were no overnights on this case, at the end of the day they all were sent home, and Ellie couldn’t help but feel that the lack of progress on the case was her fault. If she wasn’t pregnant Gibbs would never have sent them home on a schedule.

Surprisingly when Nick and Ellie had returned to work the Monday after they got married, the change in their relationship wasn’t even noticed by most of the other personnel. However gossip about her pregnancy had begun to reach her ears now that it was fairly obvious she was expecting and she fully expected questions.

This case was so all consuming that Ellie had postponed her gender ultrasound twice. She was really hoping that she wouldn’t have to cancel a third time. Which is what lead her to her current position. It was obvious that doing things the same way wasn’t working so she went back to what had always worked: sitting on the floor, earbuds in, junk food in hand and the files spread out on the floor. Jack’s office floor specifically.

“Can you please eat some real food?” Nick asked after he blinked the light to get her attention.

“Sorry but junk food makes my brain work better. Cheese curls link old information and new together.” Ellie answered.

“Yes, but real food makes your sidekicks brain grow so it can work better when they get here.” Nick replied as he handed her a white takeout container.

Nick opened it and showed her a salad and grilled chicken. She knew he was right, she did need to eat real food, she also needed a break. She allowed him to help her off the floor and they moved to the couch. 

“Your appointment is Thursday at four, right?” Nick asked.

“Yes, so we have two days to solve this case. I really don’t want to reschedule it again. I want to start narrowing down a name and pick out a car seat, not to mention Delilah and Abby want to plan a baby shower and I don’t want to do any of that until we find out what we are having.” Ellie answered.

“We will. Did you figure anything out yet?” Nick asked.

“Not really. Hopefully something will come to me, or something Gibbs and Jack are working on pans out. Thanks for bringing me real food.” Ellie answered as she dropped a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Gotta take care of Little Nicky.” Nick teased.

“My answer is still no, we are not naming our child Nick. One of you is enough.” Ellie replied as she walked out of Jack’s office and made her way to the bullpen to check on the progress everyone else was making.

Thursday afternoon 

They had gotten the break in the case they were looking for late Wednesday afternoon, in fact it broke two cases wide open. Once the paperwork was completed at noon on Thursday Director Vance sent Gibbs team home and told them not to return until Tuesday. Which the younger members of the team were particularly excited about. McGee missed his kids and Nick and Ellie were looking forward to finding out the gender of the baby and finally start preparing in earnest for their child’s arrival.

Which led them to where they currently were, waiting on the ultrasound technician.

“Do you still think it’s a girl?” Nick asked idly.

“Yeah, but as long as everything is on track and the baby is healthy I’m happy.” Ellie answered as she grabbed Nick’s hand and placed it on her rounded abdomen. “Feel that?”

Nick’s eyes grew wide as he felt for the first time his son or daughter’s movements. Ellie had been feeling movement for a couple weeks but it hadn’t been strong enough to be felt on the outside. “That is so cool. We got a soccer star on our hands.” He said.

“So what would you think if we did a gender reveal, just for our family and friends here? I guess we could FaceTime my family in to, but nothing fancy. Just cupcakes or something?” Ellie asked.

“I guess, how would that work?” Nick replied.

“We would have the technician write down the gender and seal it in an envelope and then we give the envelope to someone we trust to arrange the reveal. With cupcakes when you unwrap the cupcake it’s either pink or blue.” Ellie answered.

“So who do we trust with this? And how quickly can we arrange it? Everyone knows we are finding out today.” Nick asked.

“I’ve got an idea.” Ellie answered as she grabbed her phone and typed a text.

EB: I’ve got a big favor to ask, I want to do a gender reveal with cupcakes. Will you help?

JS: Sure! What do you need me to do?

EB: Meet us tonight and we will give you an envelope with the results in it and then get someone to make pink or blue cupcakes.

JS: when do you want to do the reveal?

EB: Soon? Tomorrow or Saturday?

JS: Where do you want to meet?

Ellie and Jack made arrangements to meet at the diner to exchange the information and Jack would let them know when they could get the cupcakes so they could arrange to get everyone together.

The ultrasound technician came in while they were finalizing the arrangement. “So are we ready to find out if this little one is a boy or a girl?” She asked.

“Actually we want you to write it down and seal it in an envelope so our friend can get cupcakes.” Ellie answered.

“Ahhhh going to do a gender reveal. I got ya. Not a problem.” The technician replied. “Let’s get started.”

The technician began the ultrasound and soon the room was filled with the whooshing sound of the baby’s heartbeat. Nick and Ellie were mesmerized by the sound. “Everything looks good. Heartbeat is right where it should be and your little one is measuring exactly where he or she should for almost twenty weeks. I’ve got everything I need, do you want some pictures for the scrapbook?”She asked.

Nick and Ellie both answered in the affirmative and the technician printed off a handful of pictures and slid one of them into an envelope and sealed it. “Have fun with your gender reveal party.” She said.

“Thanks.” Ellie replied as she wiped off the goo on her abdomen.

Diner

Ellie and Nick were seated in a booth eating dinner when Jack and Gibbs arrived. Ellie handed over the envelope. “Let me know when we can schedule something.” Ellie said.

“I called my friend that made your wedding cake, she can have cupcakes ready tomorrow afternoon if I get it to her tonight.” Jack replied.

“Wow, that’s awesome. Now just to figure out where. Our place is out because of the steps, I want Delilah there.” Ellie said.

“You can use my house.” Gibbs volunteered. “There’s a ramp in the back. I had it put in when Tobias was recovering there.”

“Thanks boss. Tomorrow night ok?” Ellie asked.

Gibbs nodded, and plans were made over dinner. Phone calls were exchanged and plans were made to meet at Gibbs House at six p.m. Friday evening. In fewer than twenty four hours they would know if they were having a boy or a girl.

Once dinner was finished and dessert consumed Ellie yawned, and everyone else followed suit. The last three weeks had been hard on everyone, and exhaustion was apparent on all of them.

“Ok, I’m going to drop this off with Carrie and I think it’s going to be an early night. You coming Cowboy?” Jack asked.

Gibbs nodded and they left.

“You ready to head home?” Nick asked when they were alone.

“Yes, and can I say I love that you call it home finally.” Ellie answered. Nick had moved everything into her apartment a couple weeks after the wedding.

“It is home, even though we’ve barely been there lately. Let’s go home. I can’t wait to get a good nights sleep.” Nick said as he helped her out of the booth.

Nick and Ellie spent the next day trying not to think about the fact that Jack knew what they were having and they did not. They caught up on laundry, did grocery shopping, and slept. All things that they had been lacking the last few weeks.

They arrived at Gibbs House a little before six, and were excited to see that Jack was already there, and had placed the cupcakes on a nice platter. 

“Thanks for your help Jack. That platter is beautiful. Where’d you find it?” Ellie asked.

“It was a wedding gift. Thought it was about time we used it again.” Gibbs answered as he put his arm around Jack.

“Well it’s a lovely touch.” Ellie replied.

Soon Gibbs’ living room was full of people and chatter. The McGee twins and Victoria Palmer were playing together in a corner of the room, assorted books, toys, and snacks to keep them busy. 

“Ok, so we decided it would be more fun to find out if this little one is a boy or a girl with all of you here. We don’t know, only Jack does.” Ellie began.

“Actually, I told Carrie I wanted to be surprised too, so I don’t know.” Jack interjected. “So what are we waiting for?”

“Tim can you record this? I want to send this to my family.” Ellie asked as she handed her phone to McGee.

“No problem Bishop. Whenever you are ready.” McGee answered.

Nick and Ellie slowly opened the wrappers and Ellie broke out in a big grin. “Looks like Ellie’s intuition was right. It’s a girl!” Nick said as he showed pink cake.

A chorus of congratulations erupted and everyone came to get their own cupcake. 

Once everyone had been served Jack approached Nick and Ellie, who hadn’t left each other’s side since the big reveal in part because Nick hadn’t removed his hand from Ellie’s belly and his grin hadn’t faded. “Carrie said to give this to you once the reveal was done.” She said as she handed them an envelope.

Ellie opened it and showed Nick and Jack the contents. It was a print out of the ultrasound with the caption “it’s a girl!” Prominently displayed with a post it note from the ultrasound technician that said “for the scrapbook.” 

“We need to get one of those, don’t we?” Nick mused.

“We need to get a lot of things.” Ellie replied.

“No reason to freak out. We’ve got plenty of time, besides I’ve seen all the gear you’ve bookmarked on your phone. We can start buying some of it now.” Nick said reassuringly.

“Don’t forget Delilah and Abby fully intend to throw you a baby shower.” Jack interjected.

“I can’t forget, every time I canceled my ultrasound Abby harassed me about it!” Ellie groused.  
“Did you tell her yet?” Jack asked.

“No, it’s late there, and she has an event for the foundation in the morning. I’ll send her the video in the morning.” Ellie answered.

“So she’s going to come home for the baby shower?” Jack asked.

“She says she is, something about she has to collect her winnings. Apparently there was a bet about us.” Ellie answered.

“Oh really?” Nick replied, as they both turned to look at Jack.

“Don’t look at me. I don’t know anything about any bet. I don’t think Gibbs knows either.” Jack said with her hands up. “You might just want to let it go and enjoy the excitement of your little girl though. There is nothing like it.”

“I’m going to go ask McGee and Palmer.” Nick replied as he walked towards their coworkers.

“It’s still so surreal, that we are having a little girl. Now we just need to agree on a name. There are so many to choose from. Do we pick something that means something to us? Or something that has a deeper meaning?” Ellie asked.

“Relax. It will come to you, if not before she arrives I bet you will look at her face and just know.” Jack answered, pulling the younger agent closer.

“Did you name your baby?” Ellie asked softly.

“No, I wouldn’t let myself. If I had done that I know I wouldn’t have been able to let her go.” Jack answered.

“I don’t know how you did it. I couldn’t.” Ellie remarked.

“You can do a lot more than you think you can. I wasn’t ready to be a parent, and she deserved a safe and happy home to grow up in, and she did. She graduated high school and went on to college.” Jack said.

“So you know her?” Ellie asked.

“Not exactly. Her parents sent me letters when she was younger. Little bits of information here and there. Then a couple years ago I found her online. I check in on her every once and awhile. Her name is Faith.” Jack answered.

“Do you think you will ever meet her?” Ellie asked.

“I hope not. I mean what do I say? ‘Sorry I was an idiot who wasn’t ready to be a parent?’” Jack replied.

“You tell her you loved her enough to let her go. To put her ahead of yourself.” Ellie said reassuringly.

“Ok, enough talking about my past. Let’s talk about the future. How much longer do you see yourself being able to handle field work? When do I get your company full-time in the office?” Jack asked.

“We’ve been talking about that actually. I think once I hit the third trimester I’m done in the field. So about eight more weeks, unless my doctor says otherwise.” Ellie answered.

“Ok, I’ll tell Leon. Now, are there any of those cupcakes left?” Jack asked.

“I like the way you think.” Ellie replied as they went to the kitchen to look for more cupcakes.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t as long as the last chapter but I wanted to get it up before the new ep airs tonight so I will feel free to write a oneshot if inspired. I hope it’s enjoya.


	11. Chapter 11

“Natasha.” Ellie suggested.

“No, Ariana?” Nick countered.

“I am not naming my daughter after Ariana Grande.” Ellie replied. “Laura?”

“Like Laura Ingalls Wilder? No.” Nick said.

Baby Torres was due in just over two months, and she still didn’t have a name. Nick and Ellie had been butting heads over her name since the elation of finding out they were having a daughter had worn off. 

“Emma?” Nick suggested.

“I knew an Emma and she was a bully.” Ellie said vetoing his choice. “Christine?”

“No. Amanda suggested Taylor. She’s obsessed with Taylor Swift.” Nick passed on the suggestion.

“No Taylor. I’d rather not see my ex-husbands mistresses face every time I say our child’s name. No matter how much happier I am now.” Ellie replied.

“I didn’t know you knew who she was.” Nick said carefully.

“I knew her, professionally at least, she worked at the NSA. I found out because I surprised him for lunch at ‘our’ special cafe. I confronted him and he confessed everything. I won’t lie our problems were deeper than his affair, but it was the final nail in the coffin so to speak, but still no Taylor.” Ellie replied.

“What about James?” Nick asked.

“That’s pretty much a guys name.” Ellie answered.

“We could be progressive? Ok put it on the table for if we decide to have another baby.” Nick said seriously.

“I like that idea, but I’m formally vetoing it for out daughter.” Ellie replied. “But what about Sloane?”

“Like Jack’s last name?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. It means warrior.” Ellie answered. “She’s been there for us through everything. She was with me when I found out I was pregnant, she was there when I told Gibbs, when he figured everything out. I think it’s a perfect name for our little girl.”

Nick paused to mull it over before he splayed his hand over Ellie’s abdomen. “What do you think? Is your name Sloane?” He whispered conspiratorially to his daughter and was rewarded with a kick. “I think she likes it.”

“Yeah?” Ellie asked. 

“Yes. I love it.” Nick answered. “Now let’s talk middle names.”

The next morning

Nick and Ellie made it to the office early and Nick headed for Autopsy to talk to Palmer and Ellie turned her attention to Gibbs. Ellie was no longer in the field and she missed spending the bulk of her working hours with her team. “Hey boss? Got a minute?” She asked.

“What do you need Bishop?” Gibbs replied.

“We named the baby last night, and I wanted to run something by you. I want her middle name to be Kelly, if that’s ok with you?” Ellie queried.

The reserved man was even more quiet than usual, his face a seeming mask. However Ellie knew the man better than most and could see the emotion hidden beneath the surface.

“If it’s not we can come up with something else. We haven’t told anyone else her name, you are the first. You don’t have to decide today, but I wanted your opinion. I won’t name her that if it isn’t ok with you, but I’d really like to honor your daughter. I think we could have been friends.” Ellie replied.

“I think you would have been friends, and I would be honored.” Gibbs answered before pulling Ellie into an embrace. “I need to get some air.”

Gibbs passed McGee as the older man made his way to the elevator. “Boss?” McGee asked.

“I’m getting some air I’ll be back.” Gibbs answered gruffly.

McGee continued to his desk and found Ellie waiting for him. “What’s with Gibbs?” McGee asked.

“He’s getting air.” Ellie answered. “I need you to pass on a message to your wife. I promised her when we named the baby, she could plan the baby shower, and she mentioned going to do the baby registry this weekend.” 

“That’s great! You finally agreed?” McGee asked.

“Hopefully. I have to make sure the person we are naming her after is ok with it, but providing they are then yes baby girl has a name.” Ellie answered.

“Well what is it?” McGee asked.

“Not telling until it’s for sure, but tell Delilah I will tell her soon. Now it gotta get to work. See ya later.” Ellie answered.

Ellie headed up to Sloane’s office and her own temporary work space. Once inside she shut the door. “Morning Ellie. Do you know where Gibbs went? I thought we were supposed to go over the Robinson case.” Jack asked.

“Might want to give him a minute. I dropped some news on him that sent him running for air.” Ellie answered. “We named the baby last night and after I told him her middle name he ran off.”

“So what’s her name?” Jack asked.

“Well her middle name is Kelly.” Ellie paused. “And her name is Sloane, if that’s ok with you.”

“Sloane Kelly Torres?” Jack asked. “I like it, but why would you name her after me? I get the Kelly part, but why me?”

“Because you’re family. You’ve been there every step of the way for me during all of this. Nick too, we appreciate it and did you know Sloane means ‘warrior?’ I can’t think of a better characteristic to pass on to my daughter, and a better woman to honor.” Ellie answered. “So is it ok? I’m giving you veto power, just like I did Gibbs. If you aren’t ok with it Nick and I will go back to the drawing board and maybe we can agree on her name by the time she goes to kindergarten.”

“If you’re sure, I’d be honored.” Jack replied.

“I’m sure.” Ellie said as she and Jack got to work.

Sunday afternoon 

Delilah and Ellie were spending the afternoon in a department store setting up the baby registry. They had considered setting it up online, but Delilah insisted in person was better, largely because she needed a Girl’s Day Out. So McGee and Nick were with the twins and Ellie and Delilah were spending the day out.

“Ok, so now that we have the registry, the date picked for the shower, and we have weeded out the stuff you don’t need will you please tell me her name?” Delilah asked.

“Her name is Sloane. Sloane Kelly Torres.” Ellie answered.

“After Jack?” Delilah asked.

“Well it does mean warrior, but yeah Jack’s been amazing. She was there when I found out I was pregnant, there when I told Gibbs, and she was there when Gibbs found out about Nick. She worked with Gibbs and Director Vance so that I can keep working with the team.” Ellie answered.

“You guys really are a family.” Delilah remarked as they made their way to the checkout.

“We are, and don’t forget you and the twins are family too. My nieces and nephew are too far away and Amanda is an adult, so Morgan, Johnny, and Victoria are kind of like her big cousins.” Ellie replied.

“I love the idea of our kids growing up together. None of my coworkers or friends have kids close in age to the twins and my family is in Chicago. Sarah is based in D.C. but she’s not looking to settle down any time soon.” Delilah said.

“Well I look forward to trips to the zoo and picnics in the park.” Ellie replied. 

“I do too. What do you say we go grab a late lunch?” Delilah suggested.

“I like the way you think. Let’s go.” Ellie replied.

They made their way to an Italian restaurant and soon were tucked away in a corner table. “So Abby keeps texting me to find out if I know the baby’s name. She’s been blowing up my phone for the last week. You should either tell her or put her out of her misery that you aren’t going to tell her. Are you worried she can’t keep a secret? Is her name a secret?” Delilah asked.

“Well she actually managed to keep the fact I was pregnant a secret. Maybe she’s getting better at it?” Ellie pondered.

“I thought it was because of the ocean between us.” Delilah remarked.

“Well she found out when she was in D.C. but then again Jack and Nick already knew, I told Gibbs and Palmer later that day and your husband found out soon after. The only people that didn’t know were Vance, Kasie, and Ducky.” Ellie replied.

“Does Tony know?” Delilah asked.

“He does now. I sent him some pictures from the wedding and then I sent him a picture of the ultrasound after we found out we were having a girl. When Senior was in town last week he dropped off a gift basket from him and Tony and a lecture to Nick. It was really funny.” Ellie answered.

“I can imagine.” Delilah replied with a smirk.

“We have a great family. I really want to thank you for all your help getting ready for the baby and answering all my questions. I’ve read all the books but some things you just need advice from someone who has been there.” Ellie confessed.

“I’m glad to help and I’m so happy for you and Nick. You’ve both been through so much and you deserve to be happy. Tim and I both are here for anything you need.” Delilah replied. “And speaking of Tim, we should probably finish up here so I can get home to my husband and kids.”

They finished up their meal and headed back to the McGee’s and spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the twins.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense, I wanted to be sure to get it up before Mona Lisa premiers. 26 min to spare!


	12. Chapter 12

The day of their baby shower had arrived. Ellie had insisted it be co-ed in part because she hoped that would limit some of the embarrassing baby shower games, and also because this little girl was half Nick and he deserved to be there too. As Ellie dressed for the occasion in a green loose fitting top and maternity jeans she reflected on her life. She remembered the day after she found out she was pregnant and how nervous she was for the future. Nervous about how her job would be affected, nervous that Nick wasn’t as calm, cool, and collected as he seemed, and over everything else nervous about how she would handle being someone’s mom. She still had those nerves, but she knew their daughter would grow up happy and safe. Nick reminded her every day that he loved her and their baby girl. 

Once Ellie finished applying her makeup and brushing her hair she made her way out of the bedroom for a quick snack before they left for Palmer’s. Breena and Jimmy had offered up their home for the baby shower, something Ellie was happy about. It was the only home other than Gibbs’ that was both large enough for the youngest members of their circle to play and handicapped accessible for Delilah’s wheelchair. 

“So I thought we’d take your truck today, if you are ok with me driving it.” Nick broached the subject. Ellie could no longer comfortably fit behind the steering wheel of the pickup and it had become a touchy subject.

“I guess it makes sense to take it.” Ellie replied sadly. “I hate that I can’t drive it.”

“I know, but it’s not forever. Once she gets here you will be able to drive it again.” Nick said.

“It won’t be the same. It’s not really a safe vehicle for her, but I love my truck.” Ellie replied.

“I know how special your truck is to you. We’ll make it work, don’t worry.” Nick said as he dropped a kiss on her cheek. “I’m going to change and then we can go.”

They made their way to the gathering and Ellie was amazed. Her friends had outdone themselves. Her coworkers from the NSA were in attendance, as were many current and former coworkers from NCIS, but the biggest surprise was not only was Gibbs in attendance but Tony DiNozzo and Senior were both present. 

“Tony?” Ellie gasped incredulously. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to come check out this new guy for myself. Make sure he knows what happens if he hurts you.” Tony answered, a flash of anger in his usually placid face.

“He’s nothing like Jake, but he already got that message from Gibbs.” Ellie replied as she beckoned Nick to her side. “Former Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, meet my husband Special Agent Nick Torres. Nick, this is Tony.”

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Tony said as he sized up the younger man.

“I’ve heard a lot about you as well.” Nick replied.

“Seriously though Tony, what are you doing here?” Ellie asked again.

“I thought it was time Tali got to know the rest of the family. We spent Christmas with Abby last year and see her as much as we can but this seemed like the time to come home for a visit.” Tony answered.

“Where’s Tali?” Ellie asked.

“She’s in the play room with the other kids.” Tony answered.

“I will have to peek in there later. I’m so happy to see you Tony, it’s good to have you back.” Ellie said as she attempted to hug her former partner.

As promised there were no embarrassing games, though there was a questionnaire that Jack got the most questions right on, thanks to the input of a certain observant agent leaning over her shoulder. Once Ellie was settled with a plate of finger foods and a glass of punch Nick made his way back to the food line and found himself next to Tony DiNozzo.

“So who’s the blonde with Gibbs?” Tony asked.

“That’s Jack Sloane.” Nick answered.

“So that’s Jack Sloane. I’ve heard about her but I didn’t know she was involved with Gibbs.” Tony said.

“I’m not completely convinced what is going on with them, but Ellie is and she works with her so I guess she would know.” Nick replied.

“Oh and here I was thinking that Leroy Jethro Gibbs burned a rule or something. Make sense that since she transferred out that Gibbs doesn’t have an issue with you two.” Tony remarked.

“Oh he had a big issue with us, and Jack played peacemaker. She and Gibbs worked it out so that most of the time we work together but Ellie reports to her.” Nick answered.

“Never imagined Gibbs with a blonde. I thought Hollis was anomaly, but seeing him today? Starting to think we’ve been wrong about him, really wrong.” Tony remarked. “Ellie seems happy.”

“Even though none of this was in her immediate plans I think she’s happy with how things have turned out.” Nick replied.

“Are you?” Tony asked.

“I never thought I would get married and have kids, but now I can’t imagine my life without my girls.” Nick answered.

“I joke a lot, but I wasn’t kidding with what I said before, don’t hurt her.” Tony instructed. “She’s been through too much.”

“I know, I’ve heard about Jake, and I was here for Qasim. I don’t ever want her to suffer again. Her or our little girl.” Nick replied.

“Glad to hear it. You know Senior told me about what you did for McGee and Delilah in giving up my apartment, and Tim told me what you said.” Tony remarked.

Nick froze. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“McGeek told me that you said ‘Home is a privilege and that you weren’t ready for it yet.’” Tony answered.

“I’ve done things, terrible things.” Nick replied.

“We’ve all done things in the past that we aren’t proud of, and that we wish we’d done differently but there comes a time that you need to let the past go and forgive yourself. If you can’t do it for you, do it for your wife and daughter.” Tony said. “I’ve never been undercover the way you were, but I was on a long term op once. I changed me and I don’t know how you did it as long as you did.”

“I thought I was making a difference.” Nick mumbled.

“Trust me you did. I know I just met you, but there is no finer judge of character than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. If you weren’t exactly what he expected you to be you’d be gone.” Tony replied. “So I have a proposition for you. My apartment is going to be available for rent in the next six months or so, it’s yours and Ellie’s if you want it.”

“What about McGee?” Nick asked.

“He just told me that they bought a house, something bigger with a yard and more bedrooms now that the twins are getting older. The house needs some renovations to make it handicapped accessible before they can move in, but they will be moving out of the apartment by Christmas.” Tony answered. “What do you say?”

“My gut says yes we will take it, but my brain says let me ask my wife. Give me a minute.” Nick replied as he crossed the room, Tony in tow, to where Ellie was talking to a friend from the NSA.

“Very Special Agent DiNozzo. Long time no see.” The red head drawled before either of the men could speak.

“Former, Former Very Special Agent DiNozzo. How are things in the spy business Martinez?” Tony asked.

“Same old same old, you know how it goes.” Sofia answered. “What no movie trivia for me?”

“Oh, if it doesn’t have talking dogs or singing rodents in it I haven’t seen it.” Tony teased.

“I heard you were doing the dad thing, good for you. What do you say we go catch you up on all the stuff you missed?” Sofia asked as she led Tony away.

“So what’s going on? You have a look like you’ve got a big secret. Spill.” Ellie demanded.

“Dinozzo just offered us his apartment. McGee and Delilah bought a house and will be moving out soon. He gave me first crack at it.” Nick replied, eyes gleaming with excitement.

“I say ‘Yes!’ That’s the perfect place for the three of us, but why did you get first pick? You just met him.” Ellie asked.

“Because I actually won the drawing when it opened up the first time. I let McGee have it and apparently Senior told him. So when they gave him notice he offered it to me, to us.” Nick answered, leaving out the parts of their conversation.

“I never knew that. How did I not know that?” Ellie asked.

“It was a long time ago. Besides I wasn’t ready for it. Now I am, as long as you are with me.” Nick answered.

“Hey Tony.” Ellie called out.

“Yes Bishop?” Tony asked.

“We’ll take it.” Ellie answered.

Tony broke into a grin. “All yours, we will talk later.” He said before returning to his conversation with Sofia.

Before long it was time to open gifts. Nick handed them to Ellie and she opened them while Jack and Delilah assisted. By the time they got to the last box they had practically everything their little girl could ever need for the first few months of her life and Ellie was overwhelmed by the generosity of their friends. Ellie was about to thank everyone for their gifts when there was a large box placed at her feet. She opened it and immediately looked into piercing blue eyes, her own eyes wet with tears. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Gibbs’ neck. Everyone else was clueless at what had just transpired save for Jack as she pulled the object out of the box. Nick gasped.

“I told you it was time to clean out that attic.” Gibbs whispered into her ear. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Ellie said as she straightened up.

“I know, but it was time. I think she’d be glad to see you with it.” Gibbs replied.

“Thank you.” Ellie said as she sat down to examine the cradle. “You engraved it?”

“Had to make it hers.” Gibbs replied. “I’ve got a rocking chair for you too if you have room for it.”

“We will make room. Thanks Gibbs.” Ellie said again.

Across the room

“What’s the deal with the cradle?” Tony asked McGee.

“No clue. It looks familiar, but I’m not sure why.” McGee answered with a shrug.

“It should, Cody used it.” Jack interjected. 

“Really? So that was Kelly’s cradle.” McGee replied.

“Jack Sloane, I don’t think we’ve been introduced.” Jack said to Tony with her hand outstretched.

“Tony Dinozzo, I’ve heard a lot about you. So that was Gibbs daughter’s cradle?” Tony asked.

“We had a case over Christmas, involving a baby. Nick and Ellie took care of him and nicknamed Cody. They weren’t really equipped to take care of him in either of their places though and ended up camping out in Gibbs living room overnight. He pulled the cradle out of the attic for him, and now another Kelly will sleep in it.” Jack replied.

“The baby’s name is Kelly?” Tony asked.

“Her middle name is Kelly. Gibbs and Ellie haven’t had the easiest time lately, and a good bit of it has to do with the fact that he sees what could have been in Ellie, but they’ve worked through it.” Jack explained.

“He’s always treated her differently, more gently for the most part than anyone else except maybe Abby.” Tony replied.

“Wait, you said her middle name is Kelly, that means you know her name. Why does everyone but me know her name?” McGee asked.

“Almost no one knows her name, I only know because they gave me veto power, just like they gave Gibbs.” Jack answered with a wink.

“They are naming her Jacqueline?” McGee guessed.

“Nope. Her name is Sloane, but don’t tell anyone I told you. As far as I know only Gibbs, Delilah and the three of us know so far.” Jack said.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long, my writing time has changed in the last few weeks because I do it while I babysit and my charge needs more care. I’m hopeful to get another story updated before next weeks ep and if I’m inspired I will hopefully write after tonight’s episode.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the fic I set out to write, plot bunnies take over when you don’t sleep! Hopefully it isn’t too OOC or too random. And now I’m tired. Lol
> 
> I did see someone wondering if there were any Nick/Ellie FWB/pregnancy fics....I guess this one ticks all the boxes 🤷🏼♀️


End file.
